Hogwarts And Potters
by Killashandria
Summary: Albus comes to Hogwarts for his first year and trouble starts to be unleashed. Will Albus and the Marauders Three be able to get to the bottom of this before Hogwarts is taken for good?
1. Prologue

_**I'd just like to briefly explain that if you find any errors within what I have written I do apologize. I don't have a beta and I have very little time to go over my work. Any feedback is always appreciated.**_

It was a startling clear night, the air warm and brisk as two men strolled through the grounds of a castle. Behind them they could still hear the cheerful voice of a giant man who was walking towards a small hut, situated on the edge of a forest. He seemed to be singing a song that didn't appear to make much sense but involved him throwing his arms in the air and cheering every few sentences. As they turned to watch the giant tipped the large flagon in his hands up and drained the last of it. Staggering even more he winded his way to his door and half walked, half collapsed through it The two men exchanged mischievous grins and kept walking.

"Do you think we should have helped him into bed?" one asked the other. The other man shook his head and laughed.

"What help could we really be? I've had Hagrid fall on me once before, there's absolutely no way I'm risking it again". They both laughed and continued walking. The first man who spoke ran his fingers through his short brown hair and gave a tired sigh. As he moved the moonlight glinted off of the Head of House badge pinned to his chest, depicting a roaring lion and the words 'Gryffindor'.

"Good party eh Harry?" he said, regarding the man who walked silently beside him. The man looked at him with a grin, his ever so green eyes filled with laughter. Almost unconsciously it seemed, the man reached up and rubbed at the lightening shaped scar on his forehead, the lasting testimony to a terrible curse inflicted on him many years ago.

"Which part? The point where Ron accidentally set fire to himself, or where George and Fred managed to get all the portraits believing that Fred had somehow managed to contract a case of painted spattergroit and would infect them all?" As Neville laughed, Harry's smile turned slightly wistful. Although the sight of Fred's portrait running rampant through all the portraits in Hogwarts, moaning and holding out boiled covered hands as his twin ran through the corridors ahead of him yelling "Run! His contagious! Lookout ahead!" had had them all in fits of laughter he couldn't help but remember a time when it had been a flesh and blood Fred that had caused such havoc.

As though sensing the change in Harry's mood the other man sobered up, looking ahead. Their path, which had originally been headed towards the castle gates, had altered slightly. With a surge of understanding Neville Longbottom knew where they were heading, the same place Harry visited every year on this day, the day they celebrated the reopening of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Tomorrow the grounds would be full of children, eager to begin their first day or continuing on with their lessons from last year but tonight was a night for those who remembered a darker time to gather. Tonight was the night that those who had survived the Battle for Hogwarts got together on the grounds of the battlefield to remember and rejoice that they had attained victory over the most evil dark wizard ever known, Lord Voldermort.

Ahead of them lay the great lake, still and silent. Reflected within its surface were two coffins separated by a large white pillar. Neville shifted his gaze from the reflections to the monuments themselves. The two coffins were made from white marble, placed in positions of prominence along the lakes edges, their simple construction indicating dignity and grace. The white pillar was covered in carvings of names and faces, a long list that reached fully along its length. At the very bottom of the pillar words proclaimed "_Those lost Heroes who stood here and fought for Hogwarts and Freedom_." Neville slowed as they neared, allowing Harry to continue on by himself, respectful for the privacy Harry may need at this moment.

Harry continued along the lake till he reached the first coffin. A plaque at its foot proclaimed: _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, beloved headmaster of Hogwarts, May He Never Leave These Halls_. Carved in curly writing further down the plaque a simple note said '_the greatest power in the world is love. So we loved him and so he loved us_'. Harry smiled and looked at the coffins lid. Slowly before his eyes the slight swirling marble patterns resolved themselves into the sleeping peaceful form of Albus Dumbledore, carve right into the coffins roof, visible only when gazed at. For a moment Harry stood there soaking in the features of Dumbledore, his greatest ally and champion then he moved on.

He walked past the giant pillar and over to the other coffin which at his gaze slowly altered itself to form the sleeping features of a man with long, rather greasy looking hair. His face in repose looked more peaceful then Harry had ever remembered it looking in life. Truly he was beyond all the pain and heartache he had suffered now. Harry's eyes slid down the coffin to the plaque at the bottom and he read: Severus Snape, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Hero of the Second Dark Ages. Once again a little further down the plaque a curly script read '_may we ever strive for his courage and strength_'.

After a moment Harry indicated his head at the carved mans face in a bow of respect and stepped back. Now, finally, he turned towards the large pillar. As he looked over it he felt a slight tightening in his throat. All along its length were the names of those that had died in the Battle of Hogwarts and against each shining name a picture beamed out at him, many smiling up at the camera, none with any idea of the fate that awaited them. For a moment more he hesitated then he steeled himself for what he knew he must do, what he did every year to remember them and what they had done for him so long ago. Trembling slightly he reached out a finger and touched the very first name inscribed.

At his touch a light lit up and a figure appeared at the very top of the pillar. Grinning broadly a red haired figure looked down upon him, the words "Frederick Fabian Weasley" glowing under his image. As Harry looked up at him the figure gave a familiar mischievous smile and with a hint of laughter in his voice said "What's the point of doing it if it's not fun? Kicking Voldies arse is going to be the best prank ever!"

Still laughing the figure glowed brighter for a moment, and then the memory faded, for that was the special spell cast on each name carved into the tribute pillar. At the touch of someone's finger a memory chosen by someone close to the fallen would appear, showing a glimpse of exactly what the person had been like, so they would truly never be forgotten. This particular memory had naturally been chosen by Fred Weasleys twin George, for none had been closer to him. George had said at the time that he picked this memory as it showed his twins true nature, fearless but full of fun. The portrait of Fred that George constantly carried with him on his watch had agreed fully with the choice and proclaimed further that it was a good thing it was him on there and not George as "he was always the handsome one. If it had of been George's ugly mug, no one would have wanted to see anyone else incase they were all like that".

Taking a deep breath Harry ran his finger over the next name in line and watched as the memory activated. Gradually he went down the list, some people he knew well, some hardly at all but he watched them all. This was his own special tribute to them. There were occasions however when the memories were quite painful and he had had to wait quite a few moments to get himself under control after a memory lit up of a young blond boy who had exclaimed eagerly "Hogwarts is the best place ever Dad! And Harry Potter he saved my life! I cant wait to go back with Dennis next year…"

Further and further down the line his finger traveled till it halted right above a name proclaiming 'Remus John Lupin' beside a picture of a rather shabbily dressed wizard with graying hair. The nights unusually clear sky meant that the pillar was better lit by the moonlight then it had been in many years, so he could clearly see what he hadn't seen before. There next to the writing were faded marks as though someone had repeatedly placed their fingers on that spot. Looking down to the next name in line, Nymphadora Tonks, Harry saw that the same mark existed there. The lump in Harry's throat grew and in his minds eye he suddenly had a vision of young boy with ever changing hair constantly placing his fingers over these names, just to catch a glimpse of his parents. He glanced over his shoulder where Neville stood silently watching. Understanding Harry's conclusion Neville nodded confirmation.

"Teddy has been sneaking out here after dark for as long as he has been going to Hogwarts." He gave a small smile, "He almost got caught by Filch so many times that I ended up giving him a pass allowing him to go at night whenever he wanted, as long as he was back by nine…" his voice faded and he looked down at the ground. When he next spoke it was though he was having difficulty forming the words through a throat suddenly gone tight. "When he returns.. each time he returned his hair.. it was grey streaked brown Harry. He always returned with Lupins hair".

Harry blinked eyes that had gone suddenly watery and looked away. For a long moment he gazed over the lake, waiting for his emotions to calm. _Teddy_, Harry felt a surge of sympathy and affection for his godson. He understand all too well how it felt to grow up without your parents, which was why on Teddys eleventh birthday Harry had given him a photo album full of pictures of his parents, just as Hagrid had during Harry's first year. Although Teddy, unlike Harry, had grown up knowing who his parents were and seeing their pictures around his Grandmothers and Harrys houses Harry knew all too well how important it was to have something of your parents that was completely your own.

At last Harry looked back down at the pillar and placed a gentle hand exactly in the faded smudge marks of a finger much smaller then his own. The memory lit up and the image of Remus Lupin gazed upon Harry, his eyes alight with a joy Harry had rarely glimpsed in real life. "It's ironic really. I have spent my entire life in fear and resignation, believing that this would be all my life had to offer, that I would never get to experience anything but misery and pain. Now we are living in a dark age once more, struggling against an evil that I have no idea if we will ever beat and I look at Dora and Teddy and all I can feel is joy and hope". His image laughed. "I'm 39 years old and I've suddenly realized that I'm an optimist. And it's all because of them…" The memory faded.

Harry smiled through the bitter pain that filled his heart. The memory had been supplied by Bill Weasley who had become Lupins best friend during the dark ages, someone who appreciated his pain as a werewolf by the troubles he experienced as a side-effect from his own werewolf mauling. Slowly Harrys finger slipped down to the Nymphadora Tonks name, his finger once more resting on old smudge marks. An image filled the air of a white-haired trembling Tonks, her face stressed and agonized. "I love him mum. Don't you understand? He and Teddy, they are my everything! And I will take on everyone from Belliatrix to You-Know-Who himself to protect them from ever being harmed!" This memory had been given over by Tonks mum Andromeda, taken from the very night Tonks had died. Afterwards Andromeda had been heard to say that it was only at this point did she truly understand the connection between her daughter and the man she married, the first time she had ever talked about Remus with affection, and a tinge of regret.

Now did Harry weep, the tears of pain and regret burning like fire down his cheeks. For long moments he crouched there, by the pillar until finally he was able to halt his tears, wiping his cheeks clean with his hands. Fumbling slightly he removed his glasses and cleaned them on his robes for they had fogged up to much for him to see clearly. Shoving them back on he took a ragged breath and continued on, moving his finger down the line, halting to watch the memory, then moving on to the next one.

Names of old friends slipped by, memory after memory unfolded in front of him till at last he was down to the very last name. He smiled slightly as he stared down at the single syllable name. Its owner had not died at Hogwarts, but had died for it, for him. He was the one who had argued for its placement and the memory it contained was his own.

He ran his finger across the name and gazed up at the memory that formed. It was a short memory, simple but to Harry it had always spoken most of all of everything they had struggled and fought for, everything that the people intoned on the pillar had stood for. The memory that lit up was that of a house elf and the name scrolled under it simply read "Dobby". For a moment the Harry locked gaze with the green eyes of the elf then the memory said in a voice that could not be described as anything beyond pure joy, "Dobby is FREE".

Harry smiled to himself, filled for a moment with the memory of past triumphs as the memory in front of him slowly faded from sight. After a few moments the sound of Neville shifting his stance behind him brought Harry back to the present and he turned round and grinned at his old companion. Now that Harry was finished Neville approached him and stood by his side gazing up at the monument.

"I will never forget that night," he said, his voice low. Harry grinned at him and for a moment Neville was struck anew by the carefree look in his brilliant green eyes. For as long as Neville had known him at Hogwarts Harrys eyes had always contained a hint of darker knowledge, a pain and determination that never eased. Now, his great task done, Harry's eyes reflected the content and happiness he had found for himself, a happiness he shared with everyone he met.

"You were amazing Neville" Harry said, great affection reflected in his voice. Neville laughed and they started to continue their walk, heading towards the castle grounds gates.

"Not as good as you Harry," and he grinned, "you big fakeo!" Harry laughed too at the memory of how he had tricked Voldermort and his supporters into thinking he was dead (although it hadn't been funny then) and they walked in companionable silence for many minutes. At last, at the gates, Neville turned to Harry. "Well I guess I won't be seeing you till Christmas Harry". He shook his head with fake despair, "Undoubtedly to give you the usual report on what your marauder son and young Fred have gotten up to this year"

Harry grinned, "Albus starts this year as well".

Neville looked surprised. "Well so he does! I'd quite forgotten" and he reddened slightly.

Harry winked mischievously, "even though your own son starts this year and he's the same age as Al?" Neville's memory, although quite good compared to when he was young, was still notorious for failing him at the oddest times.

Neville laughed. "You know me Harry". For a moment more they stood regarding each other then Harry said,

"Well, bye then Neville"

"Seeya Harry". And they shook hands, grinning slightly. Turning Neville strode off down the road towards Hogsmeade. Pulling out his wand he abruptly turned on the spot and disappeared with a loud CRACK!

Shaking his head in amusement Harry turned towards the gate, gazing up at the castle on the very peak of the mountain once more. After a long moment he turned away and pulled out his own wand, muttering _Revello!_ A red X mark appeared floating in the middle of the air and Harry hurried towards it. Reaching out he appeared to grasp thin air and with a yank pulled off his old invisibility cloak to reveal a giant black motorbike, shining in the moonlight.

The motorbike had once belonged to his Godfather and had been given to him many Christmas's ago by his father-in-law who had repaired it (with a few improvements) after Harry had driven it into the ground while trying to avoid the attacks of Deatheaters (Lord Voldermorts supporters), just before he turned seventeen. Mounting it he pulled on his helmet and turned the bike on by tapping it with his wand. At its loud roar he quickly pressed a yellow button and the bike was silenced by a silencing charm. Looking around for any witnesses he pressed a blue button and disappeared from sight. Grinning to himself Harry pressed the accelerator and the bike took off, literally. The most special aspect of his Godfathers motorbike was its ability to fly. Turning in the air Harry took one more look at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry then turned his bike North and headed for home.


	2. Another Potter Comes To Hogwarts

_**I'd just like to briefly explain that if you find any errors within what I have written I do apologize. I don't have a beta and I have very little time to go over my work. Any feedback is always appreciated.**_

**Chapter 1 – Another Potter comes to Hogwarts**

"Albus, Al. Wake up".

Someone was shaking him. That was the first thought that entered through Albus Potters dreams. For a moment in that dream state he wondered if he could just ignore it and it would go away. He felt himself shaken again and that persistent voice saying his name and gave an inner sigh of resignation. He would have to wake.

Blearily he managed to get one eye open. At the sight of the mass of black, white and green right in front of him he hastily opened both eyes, one hand groping frantically for his glasses. Someone shoved them into his grasp and he rammed them on his face. The blurry mass in front of him resolved into familiar black hair, green eyes and glasses identical to his own. He slumped back onto his pillows.

"Dad?" he yawned hugely, "Wadda you want?" His father smiled down at him.

"It's time to get up Al" he said softly, "It's September the eleventh and your about to start your first day at Hogwarts".

Excitement filled Albus and he practically levitated into the air itself as he shot straight up out of bed. "What's the time?" he said as he frantically looked around for his clothes, "Are we late? Where are my socks?" Harry laughed and pushed him back onto the bed.

"Settle down Al, its not even time to get up yet" he said. With a look of incredulous relief Albus slumped back onto his bed. Yawning widely he looked like he was about to object again but his father held up a hand to forestall him. "I got you up early on purpose so that I could have a word with you alone" He rolled his eyes, "Your brother is far too inquisitive for his own good and as for your sister" and now he grinned proudly, "she's exactly like her mother. Which means she's twice as bad as her brothers because she's twice as sneaky." Albus grinned appreciatively then curiosity took over.

"What did you want to tell me Dad?" he asked.

Harry checked over his shoulders before leaning forward conspiratorially. "It's not so much to tell you something as to give you something." He reached under his cloak and brought forth a small square of material that shimmered. Al reached for it curiously.

"What is it?" he asked as he took it from his father. It felt odd, soft yet silky in his grasp, like holding water.

"My invisibility cloak" Harry said. Albus's eyes widened in shock and he stared at his father in amazement. For as long as he could remember Harry had been telling him and his brother and sister tales of his time at Hogwarts, all of which seemed to involve at some point his legendary Invisibility Cloak. Albus knew that it had been passed on to his father from his father, via Albus's namesake Albus Dumbledore, and had been in their family ever since it was created by his ancient relative Igneous Peverell.

"But, but..." he stuttered and blurted out the first thing that came into his head. "What about James?"Harry smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"Your brother also received a gift from me on his first day at Hogwarts". When Albus gave him a questioning look Harry smiled and shook his head. "Suffice to say I gave him something suited towards his own individual personality, which he has kept secret as I asked him all this time. Now I'm giving you the invisibility cloak," and he raised a warning finger, "on the proviso that you do the same". As Albus nodded solemnly Harry relaxed and added, "You can however tell those that you trust as I did Ron, Hermione and later Ginny, Neville and Luna". For a moment his smile wasn't for Albus but entirely in memory of those old times.

Recalling himself he stood up and grinning at his son "Now get up, get dressed and come get some breakfast. If you're late your mother will murder you alive." He laughed, "In some ways she can be exactly like Grandma Weasley". Albus joined in his father's laughter and watched his dad leave the room.

For a moment more he sat on his bed, stroking the Invisibility Cloak on his lap. His dad's invisibility cloak, now his very own. Sounds from further down the hall alerted him and he hastily jumped up and strode over to his open school trunk. He'd just managed to get the cloak shoved under his new school books when his bedroom door burst open with a sound like a gunshot. His brother James came bounding into the room already dressed, his wand shoved into his back pocket. Unlike Albus who was the spitting image of his father James had red-brown hair and the brown eyes of their mother. Just like Albus and Harry however his hair stuck up in all direction. No matter what they did they could never get their hair to sit flat. It was considered something of a family joke.

"Morning Al," James grinned wickedly as Al hastily straightened and closed his trunk, trying to look like he had merely being giving it a once over before taking it downstairs, "not ready yet?" He smiled even more broadly, "I've been ready for ages but I like to be on time, it's a mark of a good Gryffindor that we are always ready for action". Albus stared at his brother in complete disbelief at this, for it was common knowledge that their mother usually had to threaten James with the _Agumenti_ (or water casting) charm to get him out of bed in the mornings. With a wink at his brother James turned back to the door and added wickedly "but I suppose you won't need to practice such behavior as a lowly Slytherin".

"Shut up JAMES!" Albus yelled but his brother had already disappeared out the door and down the stairs, laughing all the way. Scowling deeply Albus started to get dressed. James had been teasing him about being in Slytherin ever since he had got his Hogwarts letter. Slytherin was one of the four houses of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and the one with the worst reputation for producing dark wizards and witches. Albus didn't know what he would do if he was put in Slytherin, leave the school in shame probably, unable to bare the thought of facing his parents. His mother and father and indeed all of his relatives had been in the house Gryffindor and his father had fought and defeated the most evil Slytherin ever known Lord Voldermort over 8 years before his birth.

Of the other two houses Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Albus didn't really mind either way (although he didn't really think he would be smart enough for Ravenclaw, a lifetime of being beaten by his cousin Rosie at every test had abused him of that notion). Finally he was dressed and, after a moment's indecision, Albus opened up the smooth black box that rested on his bedside table. Inside rested a wand, unicorn hair and cherry wood sixteen-inches, his very own. He hadn't been allowed to play with it since he got it, as underage wizards were forbidden to use magic but he supposed that since today was his first day he could finally carry it. Gently he lifted it from its box and tucked it carefully into the waistband of his pants.

Feeling slightly self conscious now he grabbed the end of his trunk and with a heave dragged it out of his room, along the hall and down the stairs. Leaving it next to his brothers at the bottom of the stairs he turned right and headed into the kitchen, from which the fantastic smells of bacon and eggs cooking were filling the air. Arriving he saw a vision of extreme industry. Already on the dining room table stood stacks of toast and pancakes and as he watched a very full plate of bacon floated from the kitchen onto the table, directed by a tiny creature holding a large jug of coffee. Large bat ears, long pencil thin nose and tennis-ball sized green eyes glanced up at him as the house elf deposited her load on the table. "Breakfast will be ready soon sir". The elf squeaked at him. "Diddy is just bringing the eggs".

"Thanks Bonny" Albus said and the elf curtsied gratefully at him before hurrying back into the kitchen. Hearing a croaking voice giving orders, Albus peered around the corner and saw an old elf sitting on a high chair that gave him a complete view of the kitchen. This elf had the same long ears as the other elf but copious amounts of white hair grew out of it and his nose was rather droopy. He was wearing an immaculately clean tea-towel as a toga and seemed to be ordering around another elf that was tipping scrambled eggs onto another large plate.

This elf, like the first, had the same green tennis-ball eyes and pencil-nose but the biggest difference between these young elves and the old elf in the corner was the fact that the younger elves were wearing clothes. Although the young elves bowed and scraped to the older elf Albus knew that they were only doing it to humor him. Kreacher had lived and served within this house for longer then Albus could remember, longer even then his father had lived there. He had in fact once belonged to Sirius Black, Harry Potters godfather, and had been inherited by Harry along with Albus's home, 12 Grimmauld Place, when Sirius died. Although old beyond comprehension and unable to do much due to his severe arthritis Kreacher still insisted on keeping an eye on everything that happened within the kitchen, to ensure that "the Masters and Mistress's Potter were properly looked after".

Unlike Kreacher the two younger elves had not been inherited by Harry but had in fact turned up on Harry's doorstep some two years after Harry and Ginny had moved into Grimmauld Place, after they were married. Apologizing profusely for taking so long they had (or so Albus had been told) begged to be taken on by Harry as the true master of their long departed father, Dobby.

It appeared that Bonny and Diddy were the only children of Harry's one-time companion the house-elf Dobby, who had died during the second dark wizard wars. Born at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry they had grown up there and at the age of 'tweening' (when all house elves were allowed to take full service) had decided to go in search of Harry. According to house-elf law elves took service in the house of their fathers but as Bonny and Diddy's father had been the first free house-elf for centuries they had decided to follow in their fathers footsteps and choose their own master. When this had been explained to Harry he had agreed to take them on, on the one condition that they agreed to accept clothing and work as his helpers, not as his slaves. After much discussion they had agreed.

This story was one of Albus's Aunt Hermionies favorites as she used it as solid proof that the section she ran at the Ministry of Magic, H.E.L.F (House Elf Liberation Front) as part of her duties in as a member of the Regulation and Cooperation of Magical Creatures Department, was worth while and could make a difference. Albus smirked as he recalled his father telling him and James once that H.E.L.F used to be known as SPEW. Fortunately his Uncle Ron had managed to talk his Aunt Hermionie into changing the name otherwise Albus was sure no one would ever have taken his Aunt seriously.

"Something smells great" said his father as he walked into the kitchen. "Breakfasts almost ready I see." He cocked an eyebrow at Albus, "You all packed?"

"Yes dad" said Albus

"Hmm," said Harry rubbing his jaw, "Then why did I see an empty owl cage sitting in your room as I passed it just now?" Panic immediately filled Albus and he ran from the room. He'd almost forgotten to bring his new owl Witherwings! Sliding round the corner he almost tripped over his own trunk and, just managing to catch himself by grabbing the stair banister, took them two at a time. At the first landing he ran down the hallway to his room, snatched up his owl cage, ran back to stairs and continued upwards past the third floor. The stairway he was on changed from polished wood to metal until finally he reached a trap door in the roof over his head. With great difficulty, owing to the cage in his hand and the stitch he now had in his side he managed to get it open and clambered out into the family owlery.

The owlrey had not been part of the original construction of Grimmauld Place but had rather been constructed later in life by Albus's father Harry, when he decided that keeping the family owls inside was ridiculous. Made of stone it had a high tapering ceiling consisting of many crossing beams for the owls to land on. Along one wall were large nest-boxes, designed for the owls to sleep in during the day and colder weather. The other three walls however were nothing more then great wide windows, allowing the owls to fly in and out as they pleased but enchanted to keep out the rain and most of the cold weather. From up here Albus had a clear view of London, where his family's house resided and for a moment he looked down enjoying the view of the street below. Although he could clearly see all of the family's neighbors he knew that none of them could see him as his house was protected with charms that prevented non wizards (or Muggles as they were known) from even being aware that it was there.

There was a flutter of wings and his fathers Boreal Owl, Quidditch, swooped over Albus's head toward the ceiling roosts, a large rat in his beak. She was joined moments later by his mothers Horned Owl, Harpie. Looking around Albus could not see any sign of his brothers Masked Owl anywhere and realized he must have already collected him. Scanning the owlrey he finally spotted his Spectacled Owl at the very top of the high ceiling, apparently fast asleep.

"Er... Witherwings?" he called. For a moment the owl didn't respond then slowly its head came up from under its wing and it looked down on him. Suddenly reminded of his own sleepy awakening this morning Albus giggled as the owl gave him a startled look, blinked, then swooped down onto his raised arm. As the owl looked up at him Albus admired its glossy feathers and intricate black and white patterned face. He had only got Witherwings a week ago, the same time as he had got his wand and was still getting to know his personality. Fortunately, in some ways, his owl was nothing like the Hippogriff Albus had named him after. The original Witherwings had belonged to a family friend, Hagrid, and had been a proud haughty creature that Albus had adored ever since his dad had first taken him for a ride on the Hippogriffs back. Albus's owl on the other hand was friendly and inquisitive but was already starting to show Albus the same devotion and protectiveness that Witherwings had shown Hagrid. So far they were getting on famously.

"We're going to go to Hogwarts today," he told his owl as he put the cage on the floor and opened the door (his father had a long conversation with him about how a wizards owl was more then a letter carrier, it was his companion and had to be treated as such). "So I need to put you in your cage". The owl obediently hopped down his arm and into the cage, jumping onto the little stand provided. Albus shut the door with a snap and with great care, climbed back down out of the owlery with it. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs he placed his owl on top of his trunk and headed back to the kitchen, his belly rumbling loudly.

His brother, sister and father were already sitting at the table eating breakfast and he rushed to join them. Tipping several pieces of bacon on his plate and loading the rest of it with scrambled eggs he was soon busy eating, barely registering when his mother entered the kitchen. Watching him she sat down in a chair and shook her head in disgust.

"I swear you take after your Uncle with those eating habits Al" she said and he grinned at her with a very full mouth.

"Yeah well what do you expect from a future Slytherin" James goaded him and Albus accidentally sprayed egg across the table as he tried to yell back.

"That's enough James" said Harry, looking up from reading the Daily Prophet. Sighing he folded it and chucked it into the middle of the table, rubbing the back of his neck in thought.

"What's the Daily Prophet had to say now?" Ginny said, watching him as she buttered some toast. Harry grinned.

"Just the usual yearly rehash of all the things that went wrong during Voldermorts reign, without of course mentioning how much they aided the Deatheaters and their policies. Ginny snorted at this and looked over to Albus.

"Ready for your first day?" she asked, and the rest of breakfast passed in pleasant conversation.

Just as Albus was finishing off his final plate Harry looked at his watch and stood up in surprise. "Is that the time? Quick Gin we've only got twenty minutes to get them to the station!". Albus mother gasped in surprise, looking at her own watch, then started chivying her children to put on their jackets and gloves. As pandemonium rained with James and Albus running around, checking for anything they might have missed, their sister Lily getting in the way and complaining that she couldn't go to Hogwarts to and house-elves trying to put away the dishes Harry somehow managed to extract himself from the furor and head out the door.

Minutes later they heard him beeping a car horn as Ginny used her wand to send the boys trunks hurtling towards the front door. As they all raced outside Harry climbed out of the family car and opened the trunk. Together he and Ginny lifted both trunks in as Ginny told the boys to take their owls and get into the back. Lily quickly followed them and with another glance at their watches Ginny and Harry leapt into the front of the car. The motor roared and within moments they were gone, somehow managing to pull out from their small side street into a busy road and leap straight to the front of the queue.

Fortunately it only took them fifteen minutes to arrive at the train station and as Harry hurried to get trolleys James helped his mother unload the trunks. Quickly they walked through the train station, Harry and Ginny pushing their trolleys, the owls looking around with interest. As they hurried past curious bystanders Lily continued to sniffle as she walked along, clutching Harry's arm.

"It wont be long and you'll be going too" said Harry reassuringly.

"Two years" and Lily wiped at the tears trickling down her cheek, "I want to go now!"

In front of them James suddenly grabbed Albus's arm and pointed at an older brown haired boy walking in front of them. "Look Al", he said, "its one of your fellow Slytherins. Maybe he will be able to tell what being a Slytherin is all about".

"I won't!" Albus argued heatedly back. "I won't be in Slytherin!"

"James give it a rest" Ginny said with exasperation. The two boys had been arguing about Slytherin for the entire car ride and between that, running late and trying to reassure her youngest she was starting to get a headache.

"I only said he might" James said, the glint in his eye perfectly devious as he grinned with all apparent innocence at his brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth..." He suddenly halted his sentence as he caught his mothers glare. When they got to the barrier between platforms nine and ten they separated. James grabbed his trolley from his mother and with a wink and a cocky grin at his little brother took the barrier at a run.

Within seconds he had passed through and found himself on a whole new platform packed with excited kids, parents, screeching owls and cats running everywhere underfoot.

"Heya James!" a voice called and he threw a lazy wave at a fellow third year Gryffindor, Lano Diggle.

"Hey Lano. I'll be right with you. Gotta stow my trunk". Quickly now he walked along the train edge. Grabbing his owl Belios he cut through the train looking for an empty compartment. Finding one he placed Belios where he could be clearly seen then went back for his trunk. As he dragged it along he happened to glance inside a carriage he hadn't properly looked in before. What he saw made him drop his trunk, straight on his heel.

Cursing he hopped about, banging into the wall and then fell through the compartment door. Slightly stunned he looked up at the couple sitting on the seat next to him and started laughing. Almost unable to breathe all he could do was point wordlessly at the unimpressed scowl of Teddy Remus, his father's godson, and the brilliant scarlet face of Victoire Weasley, his cousin. Teddy's hair went from red to a brilliant aquamarine as he sighed in exasperation and reached down to help James up.

"James, you have a talent for being exactly where you aren't wanted" he said. James gave him a wicked grin and threw him a bow.

"I always aim to please" he said

"There is very little about you that is pleasing James Sirius Potter!" said Victoire her voice betraying the faintest French accent.

"Well I'll let you get back to... er things then", said James. He nodded at them his eyes twinkling with mirth, "Teddy, Victoire". And he left, shutting the door carefully behind him. Teddy sighed and looked back at Victoire.

"What's the bet he's gone straight to tell everyone he knows what he's just seen?"

…………….

"Hey!" James yelled as he finally managed to locate his family on the platform. To his delight his Uncle Ron, Aunty Hermione and cousins Rose and Hugo were already on the platform. Rose he noted was already in her new Hogwarts robes and Lily was sharing commiserations with Hugo who also had another two years to wait till he got to go to Hogwarts.

"Teddy's back there," he said rather breathlessly, pointing over his shoulder at the train. "Just seen him! And guess what he was doing? Snogging Victoire!" For a moment he gazed at them all, waiting for the expected out burst. When that failed to occur, he continued, speaking slower and looking at them incredulously, unable to fathom the lack of interest.

"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin!" when this still failed to get a response he started to invent wildly. "And when I asked Teddy what he was doing". At this his mother interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"You interrupted them? You are so like Ron"

"And he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away". James continued. "He's snogging her!". He waited a moment longer then threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Oh it would be lovely if they got married" his sister Lily whispered. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!" James just rolled his eyes at her and she instantly poked out her tongue, causing James to grin and Albus to giggle. His focus returned as he heard his father say,

"…just invite him to live with us and be done with it?"

"Yeah!" James said enthusiastically, throwing his arm around Albus. "I don't mind sharing with Al – Teddy could have my room!" Albus nodded enthusiastically as he threw his arm around James and they gave their parents a perfect look of sibling love.

Harry wasn't fooled for a second. "No" he said firmly. "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished". Disappointed Albus and James drew away from each other.

"Still he didn't say that Teddy really wouldn't be moving in" James whispered to Al and his brother brightened once more.

"Give Neville our love" his mother said as she squashed him in a hug.

"Mum! I can't give a Professor love!" he argued back as he watched Albus get squashed as well. His sister Lily was starting to tear up again at the boys imminent departure and he gave her a hug as his mother continued

"..you know Neville..." James rolled his eyes as he replied to his mother. She just didn't get it. Neville was okay outside of school but he'd be known as some kind of teachers pet if he went around talking to him, like he was a PERSON, during school hours. He had a reputation to consider!

"Watch out for Thestrals.." he teased his brother, to relieve his feelings and he aimed a kick at Al, which Al nimbly dodged before James ran towards the train. As he left he could hear his brothers indignant squawk follow him,

"I thought they were invisible! You said they were invisible". James grinned to himself as he swung aboard the train, his good humor restored once more.

"James!" someone said behind him and he was swung around by one shoulder. A short, stocky boy with brown hair and grey eyes beamed at him. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry Lano, was just saying goodbye to the folks". He grinned back. "You seen Fred anywhere?"

"No, and I want to. He got some supplies from his dads shop for me. Sent him the money by owl". Lano turned and they started to walk up the carriages. "That little pustule Gerard has been picking on the first years again so I thought I'd hit him with a dose of Weasleys Warting Dust". James laughed and they continued on. After searching through half the carriages James remembered his promise to his mother and telling Lano to keep looking quickly backtracked to where he'd last seen his brother, just as the train started to move off.

-----------

Waving wildly Albus yelled goodbye till he could no longer see his parents or the station. He and Rose turned away from the window just as James came hurrying back down the passageway.

"Listen Al, I'm going to go find Fred wherever he is. I've just gone and chucked my stuff in an empty compartment two doors down. Put your stuff in there and I might see you in a little while".

"You're not staying?" Albus asked startled. His brother winked.

"Don't worry Al you'll be fine. I've got some things to do with Fred. Seeya" and he walked away, chucking glances in the compartments he passed.

Sighing Albus grabbed his trunk and Rose followed and they dragged their trunks down till they reached the compartment James had indicated. With a giant heave Albus managed to get his trunk up next to his brothers, Witherwings next to Belios's cage, and he collapsed exhausted on the seat. Wrinkling her nose at him Rose rested her trunk on the floor, and placed a small cage next to it. She hadn't even had a chance to sit however when the door slammed open a small, slightly chubby boy entered, dragging his own trunk behind him.

"Frank!" Albus said in delight, "I didn't think you'd be on the train, figured you'd catch a ride in with your Dad". Frank Longbottom smiled and pushed the fringe of his rather floppy hair out of his face.

"Nah" he said, "Dad reckoned the best thing for me would be to take the train like you lot. Shows I'm not getting any favors by being a Professors son".

"As if you would anyway" Albus scoffed and jumped up to help Frank stow his gear.

"Thanks mate," Frank said as they sat back down and he smiled at Rose who was struggling to undo the cage on the floor. "Hi Rose!" She smiled at him over her shoulder.

'Hi Frank, long time no see" she said making the boys laugh. Frank, Rose and Albus had all spent last night at the Potters place while their parents were away, being looked after by the family's house-elves. It had been quite fun and an excellent way to spend the last day of the holidays. Rose meanwhile was still having difficulty with her cage. In the end rather exasperatedly she sat back and pulled out her wand. "Alohomora" she said tapping it against the lock and the door sprang open. As the boys looked at her incredulously she rolled her eyes. "Standard book of spells, grade 1" she said. "Honestly did you two even look at your books?" Albus exchanged a shifty smile with Frank but said nothing. Sometimes Rose was exactly like her mother.

As Rose reached inside the cage the compartment door slammed open again. There in the doorway stood a girl of stunning beauty, her long, silver hair glowing in the sun. A gleaming Head Girl badge was pinned to her cloak, along with a badge of a roaring lion. As Frank turned a deep crimson red Albus and Rose smiled up at her.

"Albus, Rose!" she cried, her throaty voice making Frank go even more crimson. "You finally made it". She gave the almost purple faced Frank a teasing smile. "I see you've also joined us here at Hogwarts Frank". Frank looked for a moment like he couldn't breathe and Albus said hastily intervened.

"Hi Victoire"

"You made head girl Victoire? You never said" Rose exclaimed excitedly. Victoire shook back her magnificent hair. "Yes, mamma and pappa were so delighted". She turned a slight pink as she added, "Teddy gave me this new necklace as congratulations" and she showed off a necklace depicting the same roaring lion as on her badge.

"It's er.. nice" Albus said, grinning slyly up at his cousin as her cheeks turned pinker and Frank and Rose roared with laughter.

"Would you 'appen to know where your brother is?" she asked in reply, smiling so sweetly down at them that Albus had no trouble guessing James was going to be in a LOT of trouble when Victoire managed to catch him up.

After Victoire left in search of James Rose sighed and reached back into her cage, pulling out an extremely fluffy cat like animal that was giving her an extremely disgusted look for having been shut in its cage all this time. With a flick of its tail, the animal jumped out of her grasp and onto the seat where it raked both Albus and Frank with a look that would have been disturbing for its intelligence if Frank and Al weren't quite used to it.

"Hey Nook" said Al and he reached out a finger. The cat-like animal regarded it thoughtfully for a moment before leaning forward and allowing Albus to pat it. 'Nook' as the animal was known was the only surviving kitten from a litter that was sired by Rose's mothers cat Crookshanks and had inherited more of Crookshanks kneazle ancestry then feline. "Mweh!" Nook said in reply and curled himself up into a ball and went to sleep. They had just settled into a game of exploding snap when there was a large bang against their door. Rose shrieked in surprise and with a fierce meow Nook leaped to all four feet, leaping protectively in front of her.

"It's okay Nook" Albus said as he jumped to his feet and slid the compartment door open. To his shock a boy with a pointed chin and platinum blond hair fell backwards into the compartment. Looking up Albus had no trouble determining what had occurred as there were three large, brutish looking boys standing over the prone boy, the middle ones fists still clenched. Something brushed by his legs and Nook leapt over the blond boys head to stand, spitting, in front of the three.

"What's going on?" Franks voice called from behind Al.

"That's what I'd like to know" said a voice further down the train corridor and Albus saw his brother, his cousin Fred and their best mate Lano watching.

"None of your business Potter" said the boy on the left.

"Oh really?" said Fred, pulling his wand. Suddenly everyone was holding wands and rather belatedly Albus pulled out his own.

"Put that away Al" James said sharply. "Dad told you not to duel until you've learnt how".

"This your brother is it?" said the middle boy, raking Al with a look. "Yeah looks like a blood traitor".

"You shut your mouth Gerard!" said Fred.

"What is going on 'ere?!" cried a completely different voice and Victoire pushed her way through the suddenly crowded corridors. Astonishingly James, Lano and Freds wands had all disappeared and all three were standing with an air of complete innocence.

"Gerard and his bully boys were picking on this first year." said Lano. "We were just trying to make him stop".

"That's right" said James. Victoire dismissed him with a genteel snort and turned to look at the three other boys, her face sliding into a look of dislike. "Gerard, Licion and Trant. I suggest you boys find yourself somewhere else to be right now!" Sneering at her the three goons turned and shouldered their way back through the corridors. Rose pushed herself past Al into the corridor and picked up a still grumbling Nook.

"Do you need a hand?" she asked the white haired boy as he picked himself up off of the floor. He shook his head and as he straightened Al faintly recognized him as the boy his uncle had pointed out as Scorpius Malfoy back at platform 9 ¾ . From the look Scorpius gave him Albus was certain Scorpius recognized him as well. Cheeks pale the boy muttered something incomprehensible and hurried off back up the corridor. Sighing Rose pushed her way back into the compartment and Albus followed her. As Victoires gaze came to rest on James he gave her a nervous smile and immediately followed his younger brother.

The moment Victoire had left Freds face cracked into a perfectly evil grin that James matched perfectly. Lano had his fist stuffed into his mouth to muffle his laughter.

"Did you do it?" Fred asked. James nodded and Lano reached into his pocket and pulled out a completely empty packet of wart dust.

"While Victoire was telling Gerard, Licion and Trant off. Levitating charm using my wand behind my back. Floated the stuff straight above us and onto their heads. Should take effect any moment now" James smirked. Still laughing Lano reached over and reopened the compartment door a fraction. There was a moments silence and then dimly from somewhere in the train they heard a series of outraged yells of horror. They all burst into laughter and Lano shut the door once more.

"That was that Malfoy boy wasn't it?" Rose asked, idly scratching Nook behind the ears.

"Yeah" and now James frowned. "We were tracking Gerard and his troll friends when they found the kid. Didn't even say anything, just took one look at him and punched him straight in the guts. Cowardly git".

As Frank and Albus shot each other looks of trepidation James yawned mightily and stretched. "Don't worry about it Al, it'll all come to nothing you'll see. And if not... well mum taught you her curse of the bogies didn't she?" Lano and Fred laughed as Albus grinned back feeling much reassured. Experience and duel knowledge was one thing but as his dad said 'it's hard to think up a way to curse someone when your trying to fight off a horde of flying bat-bogies'.

"So how bout a good round of exploding snap?" asked Fred brightly, pulling out several packs.

"What you staying now?" Albus asked, surprised.

"Yeah well" James said as he dragged a trunk into the middle of the carriage to use as a table, "better keep outta Victoire way for a bit. The look she gave me…" They all laughed and spent the rest of the trip pleasantly playing games and eating huge amounts of lollies they bought from the train lunch trolley. As the sky outside got dark the boys started to get changed. Rose, who already had her robes on, pouted as they made her wait outside while they changed. When she was finally let back in however she rushed straight past them and pointed out the window.

"Look!" she squealed, "just look!" Albus and Frank rushed over to her and to their delight got their first glimpse of Hogwarts Castle. Towering in the darkness every window seemed to be lit so that it was a beacon of light in an otherwise dark, gloomy void. "It's so beautiful" Rose sighed in contentment and for once Albus found himself forced to agree with her. At that moment, gazing out the window at the rapidly approaching castle Albus thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight in the entire world.

The train halted at Hogsmeade station and with some trepidation the first years clambered off. James slapped his brother on the back as he and Fred walked past. "This is where we leave you, 'icle Allie".

"What your not coming with us?" Albus asked startled.

"'Fraid not bro'. As an esteemed older member of the Hogwarts alumni Fred, Lano and I get the privilege of riding up on the Thestral carriages". James said, looking pompous.

"Thank goodness" Lano said fervently and Fred nodded solemnly beside him.

"What do you mean 'thank goodness'" Albus asked suspiciously.

"Well… you see Al, as part of your initiation into Hogwarts..." Fred began hesitantly, "you have to be taken through the trial"

"What trial?" Rose asked giving them a disbelieving look.

"Trial by water of course!" said Lano.

"Yep that's right," agreed James. "You see on your first entry to Hogwarts you have to travel across the lake by boat. It's a test see, to tell whether you're magical or not. And if your not..."

"The Giant Squid snatches you and throws you back the way you came!" Fred finished.

"Yeah right" Albus scoffed.

"It's true" Lano added solemnly as the other two nodded behind him. "Happened to a boy in our year. Reacon' the squid threw him a good 30 meters all told".

"So you'd better hope none of you is a squib" James said an evil smile lighting up his face as he looked over them all. Frank gulped. Sharing terrible looks the three boys turned to leave. Just before they did however James abruptly swung back around. "Oh and one more thing. Watch out for the trial master. What ever you do, you don't want to mess with him. One harsh word and well, lets just say your bum will be so badly whipped you'll be standing for the first few weeks of term". Now laughing uproarishly all three boys ran off, following the general rush up the hill.

The three remaining first years looked at each other with a hint of nervousness.

"They were probably lying" said Albus

"I'm sure they were," Rose agreed

"Ha, trial master!" Frank said his voice slightly strained.  
"Right"

"er, yeah. Right".

As the station quickly emptied around them Albus was struck with the sinking realization that soon there would be no one but first years left around. As the nightfall fell quicker and the darkness deepened Albus felt a chill of apprehension start to creep over him. There were only first years left now and some of them were looking quite worried, even scared. Albus was just about to suggest to Rose and Frank that maybe they should try catching a Thestral carriage up when he became aware of sounds coming down the pathway towards them. An icy wind blew up, spraying them with leaves and dust and Albus was forced to shield his face and close his eyes in protection. As quickly as it had appeared the wind was gone and Albus was able to open his eyes. His heart jumped in his throat and around him a lot of the other kids gasped in fear. Looming over them, coming from the darkness was a giant figure, indistinct in the gloom but large and threatening.

"Blast, runnin' late" a towering voice boomed. "W'ere was I? Ahh… lumos!" Albus heart stayed where it was but suddenly felt like it was trying to choke him with happiness for there in front of them, illuminated by the light coming from his wand was no other then one of his dad's oldest friends, Rubeus Hagrid.

"F'irst years over 'ere then!" Hagrid boomed. "S'orry I'm late an all. Had a bit of trouble with… er some of the residents of the Forbidden Forest". Albus, Rose and Frank rushed over to him and Hagrid's face, which was mostly hidden by his large thick beard crinkled at them in a smile. "'Allo you lot! Finally made it to 'Ogwarts I see! 'Bout time to. Been looking forward to havin' you in my class fer years now 'Al. Pity they wont let you start Care of Magical Creatures till your 'third year, you're a right natural". As they all beamed at him Hagrid turned back to the other students. "Right now if you just follow me I'll take you down to the lake. You get'ter cross to Hogwarts via boat for yer f'irst year. Gives you a right pretty view of the castle and all".

As Albus, Rose and Frank followed Hagrid back up the path Albus turned to Frank and whispered, "I'm going to kill James"

The lake trip proved uneventful and Hagrid delivered them outside of the castles great hall. "Gotta be leavin' you 'ere I'm afraid," he said winking at Al, "don't worry wont be long and you'll be getting sorted. See ya at the teachers table".

Hagrid had barely left when a door further down the entrance way opened and a man with light brown hair, robes that were slightly muddy along the bottom and a badge that was askew on his robe entered. "Ahh, excellent you must be our new first years! I'm Professor Longbottom, Head of Gryffindor and your Herbology teacher". He beamed good naturedly around at all of them.

"In a moment you will pass through these doors and begin your experience as a Hogwarts student. I must tell you that you are on the brink of a wonderful life changing experience. I know that Hogwarts certainly changed my life, much for the better. Look around you. Each member here shall be sharing every one of your experiences from now on. You shall share classes together, over come challenges together and some of you will even share house pride and dorm rooms together. Never forget though that despite our many differences, these people around you may one day be amongst your strongest allies and friends. I know I could never have survived without the people that I started my Hogwarts years with".

Albus, Rose and Frank shot nervous, yet excited looks at each other. "Enough of this tosh. Straighten those shoulders, smooth your clothes, check you hair and lets begin". He strode across the corridor and opened the great doors in front of them, gesturing for the first-years to proceed. Albus had a confused impression of many candles and banners as he was ushered inside. A second closer look revealed the banners to depict the great houses of Hogwarts school: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw. In front of them were four long tables, one for each house. Behind them lay the teachers table. Hagrid waved to them from halfway down the table, Professor Longbottom had completely disappeared.

There was a creak and Professor Longbottom re-emerged from a side door carrying an extremely shabby, burnt looking wizards hat. Reaching a point right in front of the first year line he pulled out his wand and making a few quick movements with his wand drew a stool in the air that with a slight clunk became solid and hit the floor. Along the line Albus could hear amazed gasps from various first years and, glancing around, he saw several of his companions looking at the stool with stunned amazement. _Must be muggleborns_, he thought, although secretly he found himself to be feeling no less impressed then they were as he recognized the worn hat Professor Longbottom was placing on the stool as the famous sorting hat of his fathers stories.

From this hat he knew both his father and Professor Longbottom had drawn the sword of Godric Gryffindor at times when they had both been in desperate need. He remembered the look of pride in his fathers eyes as Harry had stated that only a true Gryffindor could ever call the sword to them through the ancient sorting hat.

The hall had become completely silent and Albus found his eyes riveted to the sorting hat as a tear appeared along its brim and it began to sing:

_Twas many years and more uncounted_

_That this school was first began_

_And though I watched it from first enchantment_

_Only 19 years ago did it reach fulfillment_

_For it was in this time of dark most foul_

_A time when all seemed lost_

_That others came and joined like souls_

_And house preferences were forgotten_

_For here stood the bravest of the Gryffindors_

_The most knowledgeable of Ravenclaws_

_Those loyalist of our dear Hufflepuffs_

_Fighting against deaths very doors_

_And through them all amongst the bravest_

_Were some well known Slytherins_

_For let it never be forgotten that it was all houses_

_That took part one way or another_

_Together we all fought, not for glory_

_But just for love, for one another_

_So though today I do divide you_

_In our hearts we are all together._

The hall rang with applause from almost every table. Out of the corner of his eye Albus could see that not all of the Slytherins were clapping and once more felt chilled at the thought that the sorting hat might sort him into that house.

"Wasn't that a wonderful song" his cousin Rosie whispered next to him and he turned in surprise to see her eyes were shining with tears. "The way it mentioned all the houses working together, even Slytherin". Looking over her head he saw Frank shaking his head in exasperation at her. Biting back a grin he managed to nod with an appearance of solemnity.

"Er, yeah Rose it was… great". The sound of a throat clearing brought his attention back to the front. Professor Longbottom had pulled a roll of parchment out from under his robes.

"Alright then, when I call your name come over to the stool, I'll put our sorting hat on your head and it will tell you what house you're in, whether it be Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff... or Slytherin". He glanced at the top name on the parchment,

"Alexis, Sean". A small boy with dark hair stumbled forward his face white. He had been one of the people to be stunned by Professor Longbottom magically creating the stool and he now looked positively terrified. As he sat on the stool Professor Longbottom placed the hat on his head. It fell down all the way to his shoulders. After a moment the hats brim opened and it yelled to the hall,

"Ravenclaw!"

A table to the left burst into applause and looking much relieved Sean Alexis got off the stool and walked over, practically collapsing on the bench by the table.

"Bagshot, Laura" was next and was also immediately sorted into Ravenclaw. "Giles, Douglas" was sorted into Hufflepuff after a lengthy pause and "Sylven, Mary" became the first Slytherin. As the hat pronounced each persons house their table would erupt into cheers. Finally Professor Longbottom read out "Longbottom, Frank" and Frank stepped forwards. Albus gave him a thumbs up of encouragement as he looked back nervously. Beaming at him Professor Longbottom ushered his son forward and placed the sorting hat on his head. Before it had got to more then the top of his hair the hat screamed out "Gryffindor" and the table directly in front of Frank went wild.

Somehow managing to smile even wider Professor Longbottom took off the hat and bent down to whisper a couple of words into his sons ears before shooing him off towards the table. When everyone had settled down Professor Longbottom looked at his list again. His face gave an odd twitch and his voice had a slight unnaturalness to it as he called out "Malfoy, Scorpious". The hall went deathly silent as the small pal boy with blond hair and pointed chin walked forward. As he reached the seat and sat down whispers started to break through.

"Did you hear that? Malfoy!"

"As in the deatheater Malfoys? What are they thinking letting one of them in!"

"Slytherin for sure. It's guaranteed"

For a long time Scorpious Malfoy sat very still the hat covering his face as the whispers continued around him. Finally the tear in the brim opened and the hat screamed,

"Gryffindor!"

There was no cheering, not a single person clapped as young Scorpious stood up, removing the hat with hands that visible trembled. Looking paler then ever he walked towards the Gryffindor house table, all of whom were staring at him in complete disbelief.

As he sat down there was the sudden sound of clapping breaking the silence. Startled everyone turned and Albus was shocked to see Rose standing there, a fierce determined look on her face that he vaguely recognized from his mother, clapping hard. Scowling she was glaring with such vehemenance at his brother James and their cousin Fred that they soon got her message and joined in. With a sweep of her silvery hair Albus saw his cousin Victoire start clapping from where she sat further up the table. Immediately several boys joined in, some not even sitting at the Gryffindor table. At a hard poke in his ribs from Rose he too started to clap and saw Frank doing the same. Slowly but surely the clapping built momentum until all of Gryffindor house was cheering and Albus saw Frank lean over and congratulate Scorpius who was by now rather pink.

Smiling slightly Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and continued on. Two names later he turned, winked at the first years and said

"Potter, Albus"

Another silence fell, although there was a definite difference in its quality. This time the air seemed charged, almost eager as another flurry of whispering broke out.

"Potter!"

"Another one?"

As he walked with shaking limbs towards the stool and the sorting hat Albus could see his brother looking round with a pompous smug look. Further up he saw his cousin Victoire rolling her eyes. She poked her tongue out at James and in spite of himself he smiled.

"That's the way Al," Professor Longbottom whispered to him as he sat down. "There's nothing to be afraid of". Albus looked at him miserably but decided not to try and correct him, as he rather thought he might be sick if he opened his mouth. The next moment it all went black as the hat was lowered over his head. For a moment he was just staring at a blank nothing then the hats voice spoke right in his ear.

"_Potter eh? Oh and another Weasley I see. Well do I remember sorting your Father, all those years ago as well as your mother and more recently your brother. Most interesting, most interesting_." Albus sat frozen as the ear rambled on. Before he had not been entirely sure what happened when the sorting hat was placed on his head. James had described the process as extremely painful as the hat 'sorted' its way through your brains, pulling apart your memories and dissecting them in your head. Instead the droning tone of this little voice reminded Albus rather uncomfortably of hearing adults talk about you over your head.

"_Well enough of that.. too business_". The hat suddenly broke off and Albus felt his heart squeeze in fright. "_Hmm lets see… Plenty of courage, well that's not a surprise really considering your family… quite a dollop of modesty as well, that's good to see… hmm, hmm… a caring heart, good good… brains lets see_ (at which point Albus felt another stab of fear as he flashed back to James's warning).. _not bad not bad, quite a thirst to challenge yourself, prove you can do better I see. Ambition.. well that's interesting, yes very interesting indeed_".

"_What?_" Albus tried to think back at the hat.

"_I remember every person I've ever sorted young man, every single one. And Potter, my my how his mind worked. Like looking into fireworks, all the churning displays. And his ambition was large, large indeed, so large that I felt for sure he should have been in Slytherin. And yet here I am, facing you and just like your brother before you that ambition is missing. Don't get me wrong dear boy, you have pride and determination and yes a strive to do the most you can but in these factors you are almost completely balanced out by all the other factors that we look for in our houses_". The hat paused and on the edge of hearing Albus could hear it mutter to itself "_yes, yes, must be done… is the only way.. hate it when it comes to this… but no choice, so messy, so messy…._"

There was another long pause and Albus was just getting up nerve to speak when the hats voice reappeared in his ear. "_well that's it then, there's only one choice that I am left with, or rather you are left with. That is to say I am giving you a choice, the choice in fact. You Potters do seem to pose such a problem for me these days. So there you have it, which one is it to be. You cant be placed so you must place yourself: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin or Ravenclaw_?".

Albus was stunned. For a moment he couldn't think as his mind ran over all he had just heard. "_Well_?" the little voice asked.

"_Gryffindor_" he squeaked back, "_I want to be with my family_".

"_**I thought as much**_" said the voice only this time it was much deeper and warmer and filled Albus with a sort of courage even as he heard the hat roar to the rest of the hall in its normal voice "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hands shaking he took off the hat, placed it on the stool and ran straight to where Frank sat at the Gryffindor table clapping like mad. He collapsed on the seat next to him as he was buffeted with congratulatory slaps and James, Fred and Lano jumped up and down like idiots cheering. Professor Longbottom waved for quiet and the sorting continued. Finally it came to "Weasley, Rose" and the entire family watched as Rose walked eagerly over to the stool and crammed the hat onto her head. For a moment there was silence then to Albus shock and embarrassment he saw Rose fold her arms defiantly and start tapping one foot against the stool. He groaned to himself as a choking muffled noise erupted further down the table. There sat Fred and James desperately trying to choke down laughter, both going bright red in the face as their bodies shook.

"I can't believe she's doing that" Frank whispered, sounding mortified and he and Albus shared sheepish looks. After a childhood of growing up with Rose all the Weasleys, Potters and Longbottoms knew what that stance meant. Rose only ever pulled that look when she was telling someone off. After what seemed like an eternity to Albus Rose's arms relaxed just as the hat (in rather a baffled voice) yelled to the room "Gryffindor!" A slightly confused cheering started as Rose delicately took off the hat and stalked over to the table. She squeezed herself between two other first years and smiled brightly at Albus and Frank across the table.

"Rose what on earth were you doing?" Albus whispered over the sound of Professor Longbottom continuing the sorting ceremony.

"Hmm?" Rose asked, looking up from introducing herself to the people next to her. "Oh that stupid hat, it wanted to put me in Ravenclaw. Said it always regretted placing mum in Gryffindor. I told it I wasn't going to have any of it though, since I promised mum Id look after you two just like she looked after Dad and Uncle Harry". Albus and Frank exchanged exasperated looks as Rose turned back to the other first years. Finally it was over and the last person was sorted. At the head table, a stern old witch, wearing a hat with a tartan brim and her hair pulled back into a bun stood and gazed down at them all.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. For those of you who don't know my name is Professor McGonagall and I am Headmistress of this school." As the headmistress continued in her welcoming speech Albus looked up at her slightly apprehensively. He had in fact met Professor McGonagall many times in the past as his father and mother where some what favorite students of hers but seeing her on the podium she suddenly seemed more fearful and stern then ever.

Suddenly he realized that if he felt apprehensive the other first years around him looked positively fearful. The thought made him grin and catching Rose's eye he saw her smirking as well. "and so to conclude, may your days here at Hogwarts be filled with wonder, amazement and may you strive to be the very best that you can be". The headmistress face softened slightly as she added, "We must never forget that we are only given this chance to learn and live and love here at Hogwarts through the strength and courage of those before us. Do your very best here at Hogwarts and know that in doing so you are honoring their noble sacrifice". She sat back down as food magically appeared along every table. As Albus watched a large, fat wizard with a walrus moustache immediately engaged her in conversation. As the feast started all the first years started discussing where they were from.

"I'm muggleborn" said a boy called Malcolm Reynolds, as he helped himself to some roast potatoes. "Didn't really know much about magic till I had that Professor Hagrid show up at my door". He laughed, "Blimey, but he didn't half give me dad a heart attack with the size of him and all". The others joined in laughing then a girl a little further down the table, Chian Lohen spoke up.

"I'm half and half," she said. "My dad is a wizard and my mums a Muggle".

"Well you'll probably know a bit more then us muggleborns at least" said Malcolm and another girl, Alyssa Domez nodded.

Chian shrugged, "Oh I don't know really. Personally I think it means I get to see the best of both worlds". She swallowed a mouthful of Shepherds Pie. "I mean I'm here at Hogwarts now but when I was younger I went to a Muggle school, Mum insisted on it, said that just because wizards don't start till age eleven was no reason why I shouldn't be getting an education now".

"Us too" Al said, nodding agreement. As Chian, Unidine and Scorpius looked at him in surprise he qualified. "Well as some of you may know me, Rose and Frank" and he pointed at them all in turn, "are all what you'd call pure blood but Rose's mum was a muggleborn and my dad was raised by muggles so they both decided that we should all get a proper muggle education. Professor Longbottom thought it was an excellent idea so he sent Frank to. James and my cousins Fred and Victoire did the same".

Unidine whispered, "But still surely, I mean you're a pure blood and your dads the great Harry Potter. I mean you're practically the foundry for wizard-kind these days".

Albus shrugged. "Dad always said all that stuff was never really that important". Across the table Rose nodded. As Chian, Scorpius and Unidine continued to look slightly perplexed Alyssa spoke up for the first time.

"So Scorpius, what's your lineage?". The table went deathly silent, as even those further up paused what they were doing to hear the answer. Scorpius had abruptly stopped eating and was staring down at his plate, his breath coming very fast. Without looking at anyone he said, apparently to his plate.

"My mum is a Muggleborn, first witch ever in her family. My dad however…" he shot a glance up, saw everyone staring at him and lapsed into complete silence his face growing pinker by the second. As Alyssa and Malcolm looked perplexed Albus cleared his throat.

"What Scorpius isn't saying is that his Dad Draco Malfoy is a pure-blood and an ex-Deatheater. A Deatheater is..."

"Someone who supported You Know Who" Malcolm said as he inched further away from Scorpius. "A boy on the train told me".

"Yeah well it wasn't just Draco that was a Deatheater, his parents, Scorpius grandparents, were as well. My Dad told me that the Malfoys had always held purity of blood to be of the highest importance. Guess that's why they supported Voldermort". As a few kids gasped in shock at Albus use of the You-Know-Whos name Rose opened her mouth angrily from the other side of the table. Albus kicked her, telling her to be quiet with a look and sulky she complied.

"It doesn't end there," he continued, idly fiddling with some roast on his plate with his fork. "Draco Malfoy was ordered to kill Albus Dumbledore and was the one that set him up on the tower the night he died. Thing is though," and now he looked at Scorpius whose face was crimson and his eyes were full of tears. "my Dad told me that in the end Draco was only doing it because Voldermort was threatening to kill his family". At this Scorpius looked at him fully for the very first time. "He also said that at the very end, even though there were Deatheaters all around him, Draco lowered his wand. He wasn't going to do it at all".

"So what?" said a sneering voice of a fourth year further up the table. "His family still stayed as Deatheaters after Dumbledores death didn't they? If you ask me," and he looked around for support, "they were still in on everything that You-Know-Who did. Just because Draco chickened out doesn't mean he didn't still support You-Know-Who really." Several of his friends openly agreed and cast dark looks at Scorpius.

"Not according to my Dad" Albus said calmly, looking down the table at them. "In fact it's because of the Malfoys that my Dad is even still alive." He picked up his fork once more. "You see when my Dad went to confront Voldermort in the Forbidden Forest, Voldermort hit him with the Avada Kedavra curse. Everyone thought he was dead but Voldermort wanted to make sure so he got Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother to check. She lied and said that my Dad was dead so Voldermort would leave him alone. Further more my Dad said that all the Malfoys cared about in the end was their son and making sure he was safe".

"Oh yeah and what about Draco? Just because his parents did that, doesn't mean he cared" argued the fourth year. For a moment Albus stared at him completely stumped. Then another voice spoke further down the table.

"Al's right." and James giving the fourth year a look of dislike, "and for your information Blake according to my Dad Draco tried to protect him, as well as my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron long before his parents did, when they were captured and taken to the Malfoy mansion for Lord Voldermort."

"Its true" piped up Rose. She smiled warmly at Scorpius. "My mum told me all about it. The deatheaters had captured them while they were on the run but weren't positive who they were. They took them to the Malfoys and tried to make Draco identify them. Mum said he wouldn't even look at her at first and even when he was made to he wouldn't admit that it was really them". She glared at the fourth years. "She also said she'd never forget the look in his eyes when he looked at her. Complete and utter despair".

Blake looked mutinous, "I still think..." he muttered.

"Quite frankly mate, what you think doesn't add up to more then a drop of actual cognitive thought" said Fred Weasley, shooting him a warning look. "So back off". At his side James nodded firmly. To their surprise a voice from behind them spoke up.

"I quite agree". Victoire paused on her way back from talking to Professor Sinistra at the Head table. "Furthermore if I catch one whiff of any of you giving Scorpius a hard-time you will have to deal with me". She smiled at Scorpius and continued back to her seat. Scorpius so stunned that he almost collapsed onto the table when Frank slapped him on the back.

"We're all Gryffindors now. That's all that matters".

Rose smiled and leaned forward, "Don't worry so Scorpius. Your friends with the Weasleys and Potters now, we'd never let anything happen to you".

"Hey!" said Frank in mock outrage. "What am I chopped liver?" Albus and Scorpius grinned and Rose giggled.

"Sorry Frank, you know I didn't mean…"

"Keep your apologies" Frank said putting on a pompous tone as he turned away from her. "I can tell when I'm not appreciated" and he gave a long suffering sigh. At this Scorpius gave a real laugh and attacked his food with renewed enthusiasm. Albus winked at Frank and smiled at Rose as conversation along the table started up once more. After everyone had eaten almost the entire feast it melted away from the tables, replaced almost immediately by a huge range of desserts.

"Treacle Pudding!" Albus and James cried at the same time and immediately fought a short but fierce war over who would get first serves of their favorite pudding. All in all Albus thought as he and the other first-years sleepily followed his cousin Victoire through the castle to the Gryffindor common room Hogwarts was turning out to be one of the best experiences of his life.


	3. Why We Are Here

_**I'd just like to briefly explain that if you find any errors within what I have written I do apologize. I don't have a beta and I have very little time to go over my work. Any feedback is always appreciated.**_

**Chapter Two – Why we are here**

The next morning Al was woken bright and early by a booming voice saying "First years report to the common room!" As he struggled sleepily out of his blankets he heard Frank give a muffled yell and a thud that sounded like he had fallen out of bed. A burst of laughter followed and Albus quickly pushed back the curtains. Malcolm Reynolds was standing next to his bed, holding his ribs and laughing at two feet sticking out of rumbled and twisted curtains. On closer inspection Albus realized the curtains were wriggling and the giant lump in the middle of them was Frank who had somehow got completely twisted up in them.

"Er... Frank?" he called, "you okay?" The wriggling stopped and he heard Franks rather muffled voice reply.

"I'm not sure… Where am I?"

Laughing Albus jumped out of bed and hurried forward. In the end it took the combined efforts of him and Scorpius to free Frank. Malcolm was completely useless as he couldn't stop laughing, especially after Albus tripped over Frank's feet, knocked over Scorpius and pulled the entire curtain onto all three of them. Finally they were all sorted and after hastily pulling on clean clothes they all hurried down stairs. A rather impatient looking Victoire was waiting for them amongst the first year girls and quickly gestured for them to follow her out of the tower. The all tramped out, down the staircases and down into the great hall. The smell of food washed over them but Victoire turned and led them out of the front doors and down into the Hogwarts grounds. With a sudden clenching of his stomach Albus realized that all the first years from the other houses were waiting for them in the middle of the lawns, as well as Hagrid and Professor McGonagall.

When they were all gathered together Professor McGonagall stepped forward. "Welcome First years. Today begins your very first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Shortly you will take your place with the rest of your house in the great hall and be given your timetables for the rest of the year. Afterwards your house prefects will take you for a walk around the castle, showing you where all your classrooms are and explaining the rules you must learn to follow. This is the standard procedure for all beginning Hogwarts students. What is about to happen to you now however is not traditional for Hogwarts students. What we are about to do now was only started at this school nineteen years ago, the first year after Lord Voldermort was defeated".

She nodded gravely at each student there. "You are about to follow me into a memory. A memory of that day, that moment when the Dark Lord was defeated. You will see everything as it was seen through my eyes at the time and you will follow me in that journey. It is my decision to share this memory with you and future generations, in the hope that we will never forget a time when everything we stood for was threatened and all hope relied on a young boy, barely into manhood".

Albus felt his cheeks redden as he realized the Professor was talking about his dad. It was strange to hear someone talk with suck reverence and fervor about his dad. He had grown up hearing tales about that time, about the great battle but his father had never really seemed to hold much interest in his own part of the battle. More often then not when asked to talk about his time at Hogwarts Harry would talk about Quidditch matches, pranks and sneaking out to Hogsmeade. During these tales his father was always full of life and vigor, excitement and laughter shining from his eyes. Tales about the war were never spoken in the same way, were always spoken in a detailed more factual way and to Albus had always seemed somehow less thrilling. It was surreal to hear other people talk about them the way Professor McGonagall did.

As excited mutters swept through the first years Professor McGonagall raised her wand and without a word been spoken everything suddenly faded away…..

…. To be replaced again a moment later. Albus was no longer out on the grounds but instead found himself in the Great Hall, a Great Hall that was transformed. Many windows were smashed and broken, the walls damaged and blasted. All the tables were gone and instead had been replaced by row upon row of bodies, some injured, some clearly dead. Crying and wailing echoed through the hall amongst those still standing and Albus saw many, many families clustered together, grieving and in pain. A noise sounded behind him and too his shock he saw a much younger version of Neville Longbottom walk in, carrying a body, aided by a boy the same age. Carefully they laid the body out at the end of the row.

"Well that's the last of them" he heard Neville say in a quiet voice.

"Get some rest Mr Longbottom" said a voice right by his ear and too his shock Albus saw Professor McGonagall standing right next to him. She looked much like she did now but her clothing was torn and her hair was coming free from its tight bun. Somehow seeing her look so disheveled made what he was seeing look all the more real and he hastily looked away. His eyes rested on a wave of red.

Heart pounding Albus took a step forward and then another as with eyes fixed he slowly made his way to the mess of red heads on the other side of the hall. As he walked towards them he numbly took in the details. His mother, young, no more then sixteen, sobbing into the shoulder of a thin spectacled red head that could only be a young version of his Uncle Percy. Next to them was his Uncle Ron, head buried into the bushy-hair of Albus's Aunty Hermione, his arms so tightly wrapped around her it was a miracle she could breathe.

Behind them stood his Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur holding each other and sobbing. And on the ground... on the ground was his Uncle George, his arms wrapped around the still form of his identical twin. At Fred's feet were Al's Grandparents, his Grandpa Arthur sitting, hugging the grief stricken form of his Grandma Molly. Tears dripped down Al's cheeks and he was forced to look away. The moment he did he wished he hadn't as his eyes rested on two still forms that he knew very well, if only from pictures. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, his cousin Teddy's parents lay side-by-side looking almost peaceful. Neither showed marks from the battle and could have been sleeping. Albus felt like he was going to choke and slowly stepped away from them and from the shadowy memories of his grieving family.

Suddenly a voice like thunder shook the castle. "Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone". The voice was high and cold, colder then any Albus could ever imagine. Screams and cries rang out through the hall and there was a great out rushing of people even as the voice continued to speak.

Albus felt himself been drawn along, taken with the crowd, trying vainly to keep track of his family who he could now see had some how managed to get to the very front of everyone. They ran out of the great hall, through the entrance way and down the great front steps. Albus felt the fear in his gut at the people arrayed before him. They wore long dark clothes, their faces cruel and evil. And in the very middle were three figures, two whom Albus knew and loved and one that he had grown up hating. Lord Voldermort stood, a tall, white ghastly figure with blood-shot eyes, slit-like nostrils and hands like spiders and enormous snake curled around him.

Next to him was the giant figure of Hagrid, dirty, bruised and trembling with sobs and in his arms. Albus eyes flew to the figure and his eyes welled once more with tears at the sight of his father, young, pale and covered in blood. Even though he knew he wasn't dead, even know he knew it was a trick his heart seemed to rip from his throat, a perfect echo for the scream that of pure anguish from the woman standing next to him.

"No!" screamed Professor McGonagall.

Out of the corner of his eye Albus saw his Uncle Ron stagger to a halt, his face a mask of anguish as he to yelled "No!" His Aunt Hermione screamed next to him as she collapsed against his Uncle Ron. But it was the wild sweep of crazed red hair and the utter despair from the young women who reached out in utter rejection that grabbed his full attention.

"Harry! _Harry!_" Ginny Weasley, Albus mother and true love of Harry Potter, screamed at the top of her lungs.

"SILENCE" yelled Lord Voldermort "It is over. Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs". In movements so jerky they were obviously enspelled Hagrid complied, even as he continued sob. "You see?" and now Lord Voldermort paced in front of the ragged line of defenders, his face a gloating mask. "Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now, deluded ones? He was nothing ever but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" came the defiant yell from Albus Uncle Ron and suddenly everyone was screaming defiance. A loud bang echoed from Lord Voldermorts wand and everyone was silenced once more.

"He was killed while trying to escape! He was…" but Voldermort broke off as a figure hurled itself from the crowd, charging straight at him, wand drawn. Albus barely had time to recognize Neville Longbottom before Voldermort had raised his wand and sent him flying through the air. He landed with such a crash that Albus winced in pity. A woman with black hair was screeching in delight at his fall and instantly Albus recognized her as the insane Bellatrix Lestrange, murderer of his Great God Father Sirius Black and torturer of Neville's parents.

As Neville struggled to his feet Albus could hear Voldermort and Bellatrix talking about him, asking about his purity of blood.

"So what if I am?" Neville asked them loudly, his vary bearing screaming defiance.

"You show spirit and bravery and you come from noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom".

"I'll join you when Hell Freezes over! Dumbledore's Army!" and as the rest of the crowd started cheering Albus found himself involuntarily joining in. Voldermort was speaking again but Albus could not catch what he was saying over the cheers. The next moment however there was the sound of glass smashing and a large shape flew from the castle into Voldermorts hands. To his shock Albus realized that it was the school sorting hat but this time it did not look burnt. With a sudden feeling of dread he looked from Voldermort to Neville.

Voldermort pointed his wand at Neville who suddenly snapped still, every muscle clenched. The hat flew from Voldermorts grasp and rammed itself over his head.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to oppose me," said Voldermort and with a flick of his wand the Sorting Hat burst into flames.

People were screaming and Al couldn't suppress a yell of horror. Chaos erupted. Hagrids Giant brother came tearing round the corner of the castle and was ambushed by two giants. Shrieking filled the air as Wither wings flew down from the sky. The giants seemed unsure where he was as they made great sweeps in the air at nothing. Across the grounds was a great yell and people flooded through the gates and towards the death eaters. Albus recognized his Uncle Charlie in the lead.

And Neville broke free from whatever had held him in place. Almost in slow motion Albus saw him take off the sorting hat and from it withdraw a great glittering sword that he recognized as the very one that hung over his own fireplace. The sword of Gryffindor. Neville gave a great sweep and cut the head off of the snake that lay around Voldermorts neck.

"HARRY!" Hagrid suddenly yelled. "Where's Harry!!" Looking wildly around Albus realized his father had indeed disappeared. Struck with sudden inspiration he turned and followed the general onrush of battle into the great hall. There were so many people running about, battling that Albus could barely take it in. Too the left he saw a swarm of house elves, led by his family house elf Kreacher swarm into the hall. To the right his Uncle George and his best mate Lee Jordan slammed a Death Eater into the ground, another was thrown through the air by Hagrid. And then he spotted his mother, red hair flying as she and his Aunt Hermione and their friend Luna Lovegood all battled Bellatrix Lestrange who was laughing madly. A curse almost hit his mother and then someone ran straight through him.

His Grandmother Molly, face bright red with rage, screamed at Bellatrix and joined the battle. Fiercely she and Bellatrix circled each other, wands darting, spells flying. The ground crackled and fragged around them and the air became super charged. Albus watched, with his heart in his mouth as the insane Bellatrix laughed and laughed as she fought until, with a move so fast Albus almost missed it, his Grandmother shot a curse straight under her guard. Without changing expression Bellatrix went from standing to falling till she landed limply on the ground.

A scream rent the air and Voldermort blasted three people through the air. The hall went silent as Voldermort, his face murderous, turned to face Molly Weasley. His wand shot at her but incredibly Albus heard his father yell "Protego" and the spell was reflected.

Harry appeared right next to him. Cheers started but were silenced almost immediately as the two foes began to circle each other. Albus was completely caught up in what was happening, the unbearably suspense as his father and Voldermort threw taunts at each other. He felt a well of pride as his father talked about the bravery of Severus Snape, Albus namesake, heard Voldermorts snarl of contention. He didn't completely understand why Voldermort and his father began to contend about an elder wand (his fathers wand was holly and phoenix tail he well knew) but all of a sudden Voldermort flicked his wand and screamed "Avada kedavra" even as Harry yelled "Expelliarmus". There was an almost blinding flash of light, then Voldermorts wand was flying through the air to Harry who caught it with a flourish. Voldermort stood there, seemingly frozen, then he fell, fell towards the grand where he landed with a leaden thump. Albus exhaled.

Everything seemed to be getting dimmer, the scene fading away and as it did another scene started to insert itself over the top till, with a resounding bang, the real world inserted itself into Albus consciousness once more. He looked around in shock, to realize that they were still standing out in the Hogwarts grounds, outside of the completely repaired castle. The sound of weeping reached his ears and he realized many of the first years around him were crying.

A clapping noise dragged his attention back to where Professor McGonagall stood, with the prefects, head boy and Victoire. Her voice when she spoke was soft. "It is hard I know for you to witness this. Some of you had family who fought and died in the fight for Hogwarts Castle. Rest assured you will be given the time today to send owls home to your parents if you wish. They know what it is you have been shown. There is a reason why I have chosen to share this memory with you, all of you. It so we never forget what happened here or those that gave their lives to protect us. Not far from this spot, down by the lake resides our memorial to those that were lost, as well as the tombs of two of the greatest head masters Hogwarts has ever had. Never forget them, never forget their sacrifice". Abruptly she turned away and as Albus saw Victoire hurry forward to put an arm around her shoulders he realized she was weeping.

It was a much sobered group that was lead back towards the castle to begin their first official day at Hogwarts.


	4. The Marauders Three

_**I'd just like to briefly explain that if you find any errors within what I have written I do apologize. I don't have a beta and I have very little time to go over my work. Any feedback is always appreciated.**_

**Chapter Three – the Marauders Three**

The next couple of weeks went by as a confusing blur for Albus. He had sent his parents an owl straight after breakfast on their very first morning at Hogwarts. When he and the rest of the first years had returned to the Great Hall he and Rose had found James and Fred waiting for them. Frank had muttered something to Albus and taken off to where his father was sitting at the teachers table. They had a brief conversation then Neville had led his son from the hall. Victoire had hurried over to where Albus and Rose were and walked with them to where Fred and James had left obvious spaces for them. James, who was not some one who enjoyed emotional displays, took one look at his little cousin and had wrapped Rose in a giant hug. Rose, who was white faced and shaking, had buried her head into his shoulder. Fred had also scooted over and gave Rose a hug from the other side. Albus had sat down with Victoire. It had felt surreal sitting there surrounded by his family after everything he had just seen.

Right after breakfast the family had trooped up to the owlery together and sat and waited for Rose and Albus to write letters home. After that Albus had had to go on the first-years tour of the castle. That had taken up most of the rest of the day but at the end of the day the entire family had sat together once more. What's more before the day ended Albus owl Witherwings had returned with letters for both Al and Rose from their parents. Al's letter had also enclosed a framed picture of Al's entire family. He had slept with it facing him on his bedstand that night and every night after that.

Fortunately the difficulty of finding classes (not to mention the actual lessons themselves) prevented Albus from over-focusing on that terrible morning. What with trick steps, moving staircases, Peeves the poltergeist, locked doors, doors that pretended to be walls, walls that pretended to be doors, Peeves, portraits that hid doorways, sudden appearances by ghosts, Peeves, corridors that seemed to go on forever, corridors that seemed to go nowhere, Peeves, the small swamp that resided in the corner of the fifth floor corridor that has mysteriously attracted a lot of swamp wildlife and a absolutely enormous toad that for some reason was known as Trevor and, ofcourse, the ever present Peeves Albus first weeks were so action-packed and overwhelming that he often fell into bed at night wondering if he would survive, but thoroughly enjoying every last minute of it.

James however was finding life less then thrilling. He was currently slouching on an arm chair, staring grumpily into the fire. Across from him Fred and Lano were playing a game of Ultra Exploding Snap, the revamped version of exploding snap by Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Two weeks" he muttered, "Two whole weeks and all we've managed to do was find two more secret passageways to add to the map. I'm so bored"

"Tell me about it" said Fred, looking up from the game. "I actually found myself taking notes in transfiguration the other day just for something to do. I think McGonagall almost died from shock"

"You know what we need" Lano said, flipping out a couple more cards onto the pile. "We need something new to explore, a new place to discover. I mean we've been here for three years now, we were bound to discover everything about the place sooner or later, and not just because we had your Dad's old map".

This was true James realized. He had started out at Hogwarts with a distinct advantage. On the day that he had arrived his father had given him an old piece of parchment with the words "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" on a scrap of paper. Too his utter delight he had realized that his father was giving him the fabled marauders map, created by his grandfather and his friends the original marauders, when they were at Hogwarts. The map hadn't been perfect of course, as the castle had since been blown up but with a little bit of research and a little help from the maps magickal creators he, Lano and Fred had slowly been altering the map to match the current layout of the castle. They had spent the past three years searching through the castle, discovering all its secret passage ways, both the new and the old till they were certain that they had the map as close to current Hogwarts as humanly possible.

So what were they to do now. A slow grin started to form on James lips. "My fellow marauders, I think its time we take a slip out of our forerunners book. We want a new place to explore, and I know how to get it."

"How?" Fred asked with a raised eyebrow even as he too began to grin.

"We just need to have a quick chat with the marauders four" James said, grinning back. Both boys looked up at him, matching him with equally wicked smiles. Lano put down one last card.

BOOM! The entire deck exploded, shaking that end of the room and swallowing both boys in a giant cloud of smoke. A couple of second years shrieked in fright as everyone in the common room whipped around to see what had happened. Slowly the smoke cleared and James gave a great shout of laughter. He was immediately joined by half of the people watching. Fred was completely unharmed but Lano was another case entirely. He had lost all his hair and eyebrows and his face and clothes were black with soot, except for where someone had written in the middle of his forehead "LOSER". James and Fred roared with laughter as Lano cautiously felt his new bald features.

"Whoops" he said, then started laughing. James was just about to pull out his wand to try and get rid of some of the soot when it suddenly fell from Lanos body onto the carpet around him. There was a popping noise and his hair and eyebrows grew back into place. Meanwhile the soot surrounding him was slowly gathering itself together into a small pile by Lanos knees. It built itself together, mote by mote till with a resounding crack it turned back into a pile of cards once more. "Wicked" Lano said delighted. "these cards are so much cooler then the original ones Fred. Your dads a genius".

"Actually they were Uncle Rons idea" Fred said, still grinning. "Apparently he lost some of his eyebrows to an exploding deck when he was our age. He thought it would be hilarious to loose all your hair but decided it had better grow back as well".

"Brilliant" James said. "Get your dad to send me a pack okay? I want to use them on Al and watch him freak out".

"Sure thing" Fred grinned. He looked around, some people were still staring at them and lowered his voice "you were saying something about talking to the four?"

"Oh yeah that's right" James said. He grabbed up his bag, as Lano stuffed the deck in his pocket and Fred picked up his own things. He slung his stuff over his shoulder and they began to walk up to their dorm. Once they reached the door James shot a look behind him. Fred was already climbing up the next turn of the staircase while Lano had remained one turn below.

At his look they both nodded the all clear. He reached out and placed his hand in the direct centre of the door. "James Sirius Potter, blood of the marauders four" he whispered. The door rippled slightly as the words "Messers Moony, Padfoot, Wormtail and Prongs welcome you back to the Marauders Den" scrawled themselves across, then faded away. James grinned, nodded at Lano and Fred and walked in. Inside the dorm was the typical four bed setup expected of a Gryffindor dorm room. The walls however were significantly different. On one wall was a giant version of the marauders map, with moving dots of everyone in the castle. It was this giant map that had enabled the boys to change the marauders map itself. It acted like a copy, whatever was annotated on the wall map was inserted into the real map.

On another wall were the words "the marauders four" under a giant picture of four smiling boys, one of them with the same eyes and messy hair as James, although the other boys hair was black, not red tinted brown. That wall was covered in many different posters. On one part was a chart, showing an ever moving luna cycle, another was covered in muggle pictures of motorbikes and scantily dressed women, yet another showed written incantations and pictures of immensely difficult spells and transformations and another showed a list of written rules titled: the Creed of the Marauders.

On the opposite wall was a large picture of him, Fred and Lano, titled the Marauders Three. Next to this picture was a smaller one of a smiling teen, with every changing hair. He was far older then the three in the picture, obviously in seventh year. Underneath his picture was the title "Teddy Remus Lupin: marauder descendant". On the other side hung an even older picture of a messy black-haired boy with glasses and green eyes standing between two older men, one with grey streaked hair and the other a gaunt but handsome man. This picture was titled "Harry James Potter: marauder descendant, with original marauders Sirius Black and Remus Lupin". These pictures had all been put up by the boys and were one of the few things on this still rather blank wall. From the ceiling hang a sign that simply read: The Marauders Den.

It had taken months to discover the truth behind the marauders den. They had first realized there was something strange about their dorm on their first night. James had been the one to open the door. The moment his fingers touched the wood it had given an odd ripple. The effect had lasted a couple of seconds before the door had shuddered then returned to normal. For a moment all three boys thought they had imagined it (possibly as a side-effect of too much pudding at the welcoming feast) but it had continued to happen every single time James touched it. What had really puzzled them was that the door never did anything when touched by Fred or Lano. Furthermore when they had consulted the marauders map it had refused to show them how to know what was happening. In fact the map had not even shown them that the dorm even existed.

After months of investigating, yelling, kicking, begging and even jinxing the door they had finally lucked out on how to make the magic of the door work. Their one clue had been that only James could make the door work. This, and the maps stubborn refusal to work, had them completely stumped until James had thought to get Teddy (who was then only a fifth year) to touch the door. The door had rippled. Finally, with the help of Teddy who was rather intrigued, they managed to find the proper words and when they opened their dorm room door had discovered too their delight that they now had access to the marauders den. It had taken them 7 months to learn how.

James felt blessed to be the first marauder descendant to be given this dorm as the one in which to sleep. Somehow he felt that it was right that it was he, Fred and Lano who were the ones to finally reside in this dorm. Fred he had known his entire life and Lano had quickly become their best mate through a shared love of rule-breaking and mischief making. Lano always came up with the trickier aspects to their pranks and James was sure life wouldn't have been half as fun without him. It was surely fate working on their side that it was Lano of all the Gryffindor first year boys that had been placed in his dorm.

There had been seven boys put into Gryffindor in James year all told. He was born on the tail end of what had been a wizarding baby boom. With the ministry rules of acceptance and understanding of muggles initiated by the minister for magick Kingsley Shacklebock a lot more wizards had married muggle borns or muggles themselves and the once declining wizard population had seen a definite increase in magically inclined children being born.

Although the rest of the Gryffindor fourth years were nice enough, none of them had Lanos spirit for adventure. Furthermore James secretly felt that, although his father had been known as rule-breaker, he had never had the same marauder spirit as James did. From everything James had heard Harry more often broke the rules when it was needed, to advert danger or help a friend, not for the mere purpose of having fun and puling pranks. Teddy was more like a marauder then Harry but as well as apparently inheriting his mothers sense of fun he had also inherited his fathers sensible knowledge of limits. In James mind there was no such thing, as long as no one got hurt.

James dumped his bag on his bed as the boys plopped down on their own. "So where do you think we can explore then?" asked Fred looking interested.

"Well we've never really looked around the grounds, the forest or Hogsmeade have we" James said, giving them a grin. "At least not when no one can see us going places that we shouldn't, like oh say at night"

"Uh no, because a) Grawp patrols the forest and grounds at night, b) going to the forest is suicide at night, with Hagrid s spiders and the werewolves that are meant to be in there and c) we cant get out onto the streets in Hogsmeade after curfew without being reported." Lano said matter of factly. Suddenly he leant forward looking excited. "That is.. unless you finally got given your dad's old cloak? I mean it was your granddads right, so that would be taking up where the marauders left off". Fred sat up with an exclamation, accidentally smacking his head on the top edge of his beds platform.

"Ouch! James why didn't you tell us? Its been two whole weeks".

James sighed in exasperation. "Because I don't have it. Dad gave it to Al. I heard them do it the morning Al was to start at Hogwarts. Same deal as with me, woke Al up early and gave it to him in secret, making him swear to keep it too himself".

Fred slumped back down. "Bugger". Lano looked disappointed.

"Do you think he's used it?"

"Remember the other night when we were sneaking down to the kitchens and we saw the portrait open by itself? That was Al, he knows how to get there Dad told both of us"

"You sure?"

"Yeah that's why I doubled back. Hit him with the tickling charm, he fell over. Had that Scorpius boy and Rose with him".

Fred shook his head. "Oh well at least he's putting it to use. Your brothers no marauder but he's no Uncle Percy either".

"Thanks" James laughed. Uncle Percy was notorious for his strict attitude against rule breaking. His son and daughter, Merlin and Rowena, were just as bad. James was just glad that they had left Hogwarts at the end of his second year. Being followed and reported by those two had definitely put a cramp in their pranks.

"so what is the deal then? How do you expect us to be able to explore the grounds at night, without being caught or possibly eaten?" Lano asked. James stood up and walked to the marauder wall. With a quick scan he found what he wanted. Turning to the boys he gave a great flourishing movement. The piece of wall he indicated held a moving picture of a stag, a dog and a boy holding a rat. Surrounding it were detailed written instructions and incantations.

"Gentleman" he said "It's time we become animagi".

Fred and Lano sat and stared at him before Fred broke out laughing and Lano told him he was mad.

"Why?" James asked in surprise.

"Well for one thing learning to become animagi can take years and you cant stay committed to anything longer than a week"

"Except for Quidditch" Fred managed to say in between snorts of laughter.

"Except for Quidditch" Lano agreed. "Secondly its going to be almost impossible to get away with since your dad set up the unregistered animagi alarm network, after he had all that trouble with that Skeeter weirdo all those years back".

"Doesn't work at Hogwarts" James said smugly

"What?!?" Lano asked in surprise.

"Dad told me ages ago. The magicakl interference is just way too high around here. The system cant pick the magical vibrations of a wizard changing form amongst all the other magick going on around here. Next question"

Lano stared at him in surprise. "Your serious about this aren't you?"

James nodded solemly as Fred stopped laughing and sat up again, staring at him in shock. "Completely. I know we can do this. And whats more with all the instructions left to us by the marauders four Im sure we can do it in record time as well. They managed it by their fifth year. How awesome would it be if we had it done by our third?". Both boys continued to stare at him.

" Im in" Fred said suddenly. "It will be the first time Ive managed to do something that neither my father nor his brother managed to do first around here". James smiled at him. He knew he could rely on Fred. Now if they could just get Lano to agree, despite what he said James thought that they'd need all the smarts they could get. Lano was good at deciphering complex instructions.

"Well Lano?"

Lano grinned, "Looks like the marauders three are out to set a new Hogwarts record"…..

***

The next morning the three were still excitedly discussing their plans as they went down too breakfast. As they reached their table James had to stop what he was saying to give a huge yawn. They had been up most of the night going over things and looking at the marauders notes.

"POTTER! WEASLEY!" a voice bellowed behind them and both boys shot straight up in the air.

They turned round to see Justin Seymour, a seventh year Gryffindor marching towards them. "What's up Justin?" James said in surprise. "You scared the living bejeebers out of us".

"Quidditch trials. This Saturday. I'm making everyone tryout again. We need a new chaser and a new keeper, but everyone has to try out to make sure we get the very best team possible" he leaned forward. "Personally I doubt there is anyone better then you and Fred as beaters but I've got to make it even all around".

James and Fred nodded, they were familiar with the routine. "Not a problem Justin. We'll be there"

"Good, just make sure you stay out of detention this time. I think it was a bit of a give away when I rescheduled the last tryouts after you had to spend your entire weekend doing detention in the hospital wing". The boys all laughed and Justin winked. His gaze traveled down the table. "James.. your brother.. he any good?"

James looked up in surprise. "Al? Yeah he's great. Plays keeper when our family has their big matches during the holidays".

"Excellent" Justin said a determined look on his face as he turned away. "Oi POTTER!"

----------------

Albus was quietly eating breakfast with Scorpius and Rose when he heard a voice bellow "Potter! Weasley!". He and Rose looked up in surprise only to see that the yell was directed at James and Fred. They looked at each other and shrugged.

"That's Justin Seymour, the Quidditch captain. Is your brother on the team?" Scorpius asked.

Albus shrugged. "Since his first year. Him and Fred both. They play beaters".

"Wicked" Scorpius said. "I wonder if this means that they are going to hold tryouts soon. First years are allowed you know".

Albus grinned, "Yeah I do, it was because my dad became Gryffindor seeker in his first year"

Scorpius looked mildly impressed. "I didn't know that. Do you fly?"

"Yeah, a bit.." Albus started to say before a bellow of "Oi POTTER!" right behind him made him jump a mile. He turned round to look up at the rather enormous seventh year towering over him.

"Yes?" he asked uncertainly.

"Quidditch trials are this Saturday. Your brother says you play Keeper. You will be coming out wont you?"

It was all rather intimidating. Albus managed to swallow with a suddenly dry throat and gave a small nod. "Yep" he squeaked.

"Excellent" the giant boomed. "Do you have a broom?"

"A firebreaker" Albus said. The giant broke into a smile and sat down next to him. Suddenly he was transformed from an intimidating seventh year to a nice looking older boy with an ever-so-cheerful smile.

"That's perfect for a keeper. Hardly surprising I suppose considering your family. Will either of you two be trying out?" this was directed at Rose and Scorpious. They both shook their heads.

"I'm no good on a broom" Rose confessed.

"I'm alright" Scorpious shrugged, "I just don't think I'm interested in competing. It's not my thing".

"Pity" Justin said, "I heard that your dad was an alright seeker in his day. We already have one but you never know". He clapped Albus on the shoulder. "I'll see you at tryouts". He stood up gave them a cheerful wave before spotting someone across the room. "PATIL!"

"What's he like?" Albus said in a stumped voice.

"That is one boy whose bark is definitely worse then his bite" Scorpious said in a similarly stunned voice. His cheeks were rather pink. Albus suspected it was from Justins compliment about Scorpiuses dad. He didn't often hear good things like that.

Rose just laughed at them.


	5. Ghosts and Quidditch

_Finally a new update. Sorry it's taken so long but I don't have much time and as I tend to write longer chapters for Hogwarts and Potters than other stories it takes me awhile._

**Chapter Four – Ghosts and Quidditch**

If Saturday couldn't come fast enough for James and Fred, it rushed like an oncoming train of death for Albus. The moment he agreed to attend he had felt the first tickling of nerves. By Saturday morning his stomach felt like hornets were fighting a war with African wasps while bees cheered them on from the side-lines. For the second time on their way down to breakfast Albus muttered a hasty excuse to Scorpius and Rose and dashed off to the nearest toilets. He hadn't thrown up yet (mainly he suspected because he hadn't eaten) but his stomach was giving him prompts anyway. After waiting for an eternity by one of the toilets he gave up and decided to wash his face before rejoining Scorpius and Rose. Both of them had already hammered on the bathroom door twice now and Scorpius had once even stuck his head in and yelled at Albus to either throw up or get out.

Albus had just bent down to wash his face when he suddenly straightened and turned around. He had the oddest feeling like someone was watching him. There was no one there. He shrugged and turned back around again. He hadn't even managed to bend half way however before he swung around again. This time he was SURE there was someone watching him.

He pulled out his wand (not that it would do him much good, all he knew how to do so far was float a feather and transfigure a match into a needle) and said, "Okay whose there?". His voice came out slightly quavery. Cursing himself he pulled himself a little straighter and managed to say in a firmer voice, "Peeves? If that's you, you'd better show yourself. I know how to hex ghosts really well". There was a moment silence then someone shot out of the nearest toilets so fast that water spewed everywhere. Albus yelled in surprise as a glum looking figure of a girl floated over to him.

"Peeves isn't a ghost you know. And I'm definitely not him".

"Who are you.." Albus started to say when the bathroom door banged open and Scorpius came running in. Scorpius managed to get two steps with his wand drawn when his foot hit one of the water puddles and the next thing he was sliding. His wand flew from his hand as he skidded across the room, straight into Albus. Both boys fell with an almighty crash.

"Ow" Albus said starting to pick himself up. Scorpius moaned beside him and sat up.

"What happened?"

"You slid" Albus said as he clambered to his feet. "Where are my glasses?". They had fallen off during the crash and Albus couldn't see clearly enough to spot them. Scorpius saw them lying next to him and pressed them into Albus hands. "Cheers" Albus grinned, and reached out to help Scorpius to his feet. Scorpius reached down and picked up his wand.

"Why were you yelling anyway?" he asked, looking at Albus quizzically.

"Oh right!" Albus said, suddenly remembering. He pointed at the ghost, "She came flying out of one of the toilets!" The ghost just stared at him. Slowly she turned and stared at Scorpius. Then she turned back to stare at Albus once more. "Are you okay?" he asked feeling decidedly uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" the ghost said faintly.

"Im Albus Potter and this is Scorpius Malfoy" Al said, feeling confused. The ghost looked at them wide-eyed.

"I'm Moaning Myrtle" she whispered "and the last time I saw both of your fathers they were fighting to the death". She picked at one of her spots on her chin, "they almost killed each other, it was terrible". She smiled "It was over me"

"WHAT!" Albus and Scorpius both yelled at the same time before looking at each other in shock. Next moment they were both laughing. The ghost, however she claimed to be, was quite clearly mental. Neither boy could see their fathers fighting over this spotty, glum looking ghost girl.

"Fine then!" Moaning Myrtle yelled at them. "Don't believe me! Oh I get it, why would anyone want Myrtle? No one ever thought I was pretty when I was alive, or thought I would get a boyfriend. I remember Olivia Thornbury once telling me that no one would ever be interested in a mopey girl like me". She whooshed over to them so suddenly that both boys backed straight into the wall.

"Your fathers were in love with me! I helped Harry the most when he was tournament champion and I comforted Draco when he was being forced to do evil things" she was positively wailing now. "And then they both left Hogwarts and left me to live in my toilet all alone!" she turned, sobbing and whooshed back into the toilet she had originally emerged from.

For a moment Albus and Scorpius stood in stunned amazement before Scorpius whispered, "well in that case… I hope I don't have my dads taste in girls". Both boys started laughing again.

They were still laughing when they exited the toilet to find Rose standing there, hopping from foot to foot in anxiety. Her expression cleared the moment she saw them both. "What happened! We heard Albus yell, then Scoripus ran in and I heard him yell then there was an almighty crash. I was about to go in there and find out what was going on!"

"It's alright" Albus said reassuringly. "We just had an encounter with this mad ghost…" Scorpius caught his eye and they both started laughing again.

Rose looked at them both curiously. "Well" she said, "At least you seem to have gotten over your nerves Al, so that's something". Albus looked at her as the colour slowly drained from his face.

"I'll be right back" he muttered and ran back into the bathroom.

----------------

James fidgeted in his seat, turning so he could clearly see the Entrance Hall. "Where is he?" he muttered to Fred and Lano. "Al, Rose and Scorpius left the common room half an hour before we did!" Before either boy could reply James jumped to his feet, a relieved expression on his face. "There they are." An extremely grumpy looking Scorpius and Rose had just walked into the Great Hall, followed by a rather pale Albus. "Hey you three!" James called, "Get your buts over here"

The three first years followed his directions and sat down in the seats James indicated. "Where's your broom?" he demanded before any of them could speak. Albus turned even paler.

"Should I have it?" he jumped to his feet, looking panic stricken. Lano yanked him back down.

"Relax, you've got ages" he said, "James is always a little over the top when it comes to Quidditch".

"He needs it now!" James argued back, "I want to take him out for a warm up before try outs start". He eyed his little brother, "Can't have him ruining our great family name. And don't think I don't know you haven't been practicing!"

"Aww come on James" Albus said, now sounding a little impatient. "Mum had us out every day of the holidays training with her in preparation".

"It's not enough Al" James said impatiently. "You're only a first year".

Albus sighed, "Whatever. I'll go get my broom okay? I'm not hungry right now". Lano pushed him down once more.

"Eat" he said firmly. "You'll need your energy, try outs can go for most of the day" He waved a hand as James opened his mouth to argue once more. "Shut it James, he won't be late". Lano gave an odd shrug and his wand shot out of his sleeve into his palm. "Accio Albus's broomstick!" There was a pause as Rose, Scorpius and Albus looked at him curiously then they heard screams from outside the Hall. Everyone swung around just in time to see three second year Ravenclaws hit the deck as a broomstick came hurtling over them. It zoomed across the hall and finally came to a gentle stop by Lano. He pocketed his wand up his sleeve once more and handed the broom to Albus. "There we go, everybody's happy".

"Is that so Mr Diggle?" said a voice behind him. They swung around to see Professor McGonagall standing there, looking distinctly unimpressed. "And here I was feeling annoyed that you not only broke school rules by using magic in the Great Hall but you nearly decapitated about thirty students summoning a broomstick through the corridors!"

Lano looked up at her in wide eyed innocence, "But I thought summoning a broomstick was permissible Professor. After all didn't the Boy Who Won once do that very thing?"

Professor McGonagall looked down her nose at him, nostril flaring. James and Fred hastily smothered grins. They both recognized that expression as the one Minerva McGonagall pulled when she was trying not to smile. "Those were extremely special circumstances Mr Diggle as well you know."

Lano sighed and looked around as though checking to see who was listening. He lent forward conspiratorially. "The thing is Professor, today is the Quidditch try outs for Gryffindor as I'm sure you know. Albus here is trying out for the position of keeper and James wanted to take him out for some warm ups. As you can see from Al's rather sickly expression he's rather nervous and could probably do with the extra warm up time to relax a little. Thing is he left his broom up in the tower. Now considering the fact that it took Al half an hour just to get down here, due to a number of pit stops in bathrooms along the way I wager, I considered a summoning the much simpler option."

Professor McGonagall turned to look at Albus. "And what position is it that you intend to tryout for young Mr Potter?"

Albus gulped looking up at her. "Keeper, God.. Min.. Professor". McGonagall's face creased in a slight smile, which she quickly tried to hide. Albus could feel his face going slightly red. He had been told many times that he couldn't call his godmother by her title while at Hogwarts but must always refer to her as Professor only. It was just hard to ignore a lifetime of habit.

"Very well Mr Diggle. Although I can not countenance the use of magic in the Great Hall I do understand that your actions were well intended. As punishment I shall be deducting fifteen points from Gryffindor and you will be doing an hours detention with me tonight"

"Yes Professor" Lano said looking despondent. She nodded curtly and turned to leave. She hesitated a moment and placed a hand briefly on Albus's shoulder.

"I'm sure you will do you fine Alby" she whispered. Her stern teachers mask slipped back into place and she made her way back to the teachers table. Albus turned to Lano in consternation.

"I'm so sorry Lano" he whispered. "I never meant to get you in trouble"

Lano looked up with a cheerful grin. "Don't worry about it Al. I always end up with detention after Quidditch trials. I can never seem to be able to help myself when it comes to celebrating after curfew".

Albus looked relieved as James and Fred laughed. "Eat up Al" James instructed. "I want to be out practicing before 9:30".

"Where's Frank?" Lano said, looking around with a frown. "I haven't seen you lot together as much as usual"

"Didn't you hear?" Scorpius said with a laugh. "He was helping his Dad in the herbology classroom about a week ago when he got bit by the sleeping petunia weed. He has to go to the hospital wing every morning to take some antidote just to remain awake for classes. He goes to bed straight after dinner"

The boys all laughed. "How long does he have to do that for?" James asked a speculative look in his eyes. "I didn't realize the Petunias were that powerful"

"Another three or four days" said Rose, matter of factly. "Until he loses the pink petunia mark around his bite". The boys roared with laughter. Rose rolled her eyes at them but was obviously struggling to hide a grin. She decided to change the subject. "Your quiet this morning Fred" she said, as she helped herself to some toast. He looked up at her in surprise, his mouth bulging with food. "Oh right" Rose looked at him disgust. "I forgot you eat like Dad. Just spend your entire time shoveling in as much food as possible" she turned to Albus, "Don't you think it's completely…" she cut off her words looking horrified. Albus had apparently recovered his appetite as he was now gorging himself on bacon and eggs. Rose shook her head. "I don't belong in this family" she muttered.

James chivied them through breakfast and at a quarter past hurried them out of the hall, where they were met by an extremely sleepy looking Frank. Despite the fact that Fred immediately called him his little 'sleeping petunia' he decided to join them, explaining he'd eaten in the hospital wing. Once they got to the pitch Scorpius, Rose, Frank and Lano all sat themselves in the stands as James, Fred and Albus took to the air, Albus on his Firebreaker and Fred and Lano on their matching Fireblasters. Every member of the Weasley/Potter family rode broomsticks from the famous international Fire range, a range that had all been started years ago with the original Firebolt.

Fred and James had brought out their own beaters bats and after doing a few practice swings challenged Albus by pelting tennis balls at him, using the bats and seeing if he could stop them. He got most (much to his relief) and was feeling distinctly chipper by the time the rest of the Gryffindor house showed up at the pitch. The three of them landed just in time to hear Justin tell everyone to form groups according to the position they were trying out for.

Albus hurried into the Keeper group, looking nervously around at the apparently cool and collected seventh years he was competing against. He shot a look at James and Fred and saw that they were standing, looking completely unruffled, despite the fact that their competition were some extremely fit looking fifth, sixth AND seventh years.

Justin strode forward. "Listen up" he said in the same bellowing tone he had surprised Albus with that fateful morning in the great hall. "Beaters are going first, then Chasers, Keepers and last of all seekers. Now as you know we always trial for every position, BUT to help us with our beater position I will be using last years chaser Amelia Woodcroft and seeker Nigel Handorf to help determine beater viability. They will however have to retrial for their positions afterwards". He took out a clipboard. "Right now if you haven't signed up for trials, and your names therefore not on this list, get off of my Quidditch Pitch!" No one moved. He smiled in satisfaction. "Excellent. Okay Beaters take a bat if you don't have one and separate into pairs. First up we are doing trial by bludger!"

As Albus watched the trials he could see the wisdom of Justins choice. Some of the students trying out lost all of their cool when it came to a bludger hurtling towards them. One boy in fact dropped his bat and turned tail, zooming towards the ground as fast as he could. James and Fred hit every bludger sent at them, as did four other students trying out.

Next Justin had the different people try and hit a bludger at him, Amelia and Nigel as they zoomed around them passing the quaffle. Two of the students were immediately ruled out as they could not get the bludger anywhere near the chasers. The other two did reasonably well but none compared to either Fred or James. They zoomed around the pitch, seemingly knowing exactly which way the bludger would move and in the end of both of their trials had successfully knocked a chaser from their broom. James sent Justins broom into a tail spin to earth by hitting it with a bludger at the precisely right moment and Fred winded Amelia with a bludger straight to the stomach, making her collapse and completely miss the Quaffle that had just been thrown to her by Nigel. After Justin informed the hopefuls of his decision to retain Fred and James as beaters it was the chasers turn.

Despite copping a bludger to the stomach only ten minutes before Amelia returned with a fantastic try out, catching every quaffle and managing to dodge Fred the next time he tried to hit her with a bludger. Justin, as team captain, did not have to trial for his position which left only one more choice. As part of the trial Justin had the chaser hopefuls practice throwing the quaffle to each other, first just as they zoomed around the pitch and secondly as Fred and James tried to distract them with bludgers.

In the end Justin chose a fourth year, Lisa Macrew as his third chaser after a stunning performance where she not only managed to dodge the bludger James hit at her but sent it rocketing back at him by doing a sharp turn and smacking it with her broomstick, while at the same time successfully catching the Quaffle thrown to her by Justin.

Next it was the Keepers turn. Initial trials involved the Keepers having to defend their hoops as the chasers took turns trying to score. Although extraordinarily nervous while still on the ground Albus found that all his nerves left him the moment he took to the air. The sight of the chasers bearing down on him was not as intimidating as he first thought it would be. After all he had learnt to guard hoops against his mother, who had been an international Quidditch star in her day, and besides in the air everyone looked the same size on broomsticks.

He managed to pull off each save, as did one other student, a seventh year Marc Bleary. Justin then had them try and defend the hoops against all three chasers at once, rather then a single chaser shooting penalties, which would be something they would have to do in every game. Despite being new to the team Lisa Macrew easily slid into the dynamics of Justin and Amelias plays and they managed a quite tricky performance. At the end of trials Albus had managed to save four out of five goals, where as Marc only managed two. As soon as Albus landed, flushed with success, Marc approached him with a giant handshake, and many congratulations making Albus go even redder.

Lastly it was seeker trials with the main competition existing between Nigel and another sixth year Bella Patil. Justin quickly ruled out all the other students as Bella and Nigel flawlessly pulled off every trial, from catching every ball thrown, to dodging bludgers while performing their catches, to managing every well known seeker move imaginable. Eventually Justin was left with no choice but to pull out the school practice golden snitch. "Okay" he said, "We are down to sudden death here people. Whoever manages to catch the golden snitch first wins the position. Who ever comes in second will be our back-up, just incase something happens to our original seeker" Nigel and Bella grinned at each other. "On your marks" Justin said, letting go of the snitch and watching it zoom away. "Get set, go!"

Both seekers took to the air and immediately began looking everywhere on the pitch, while still keeping an eye on each other. Albus couldn't help but be impressed. In their family games it was always Lily against his dad as seekers. He knew his dad was a superb seeker but these two could rival his skill. For a long time nothing happened. The chasers spent their time practicing with the quaffle, while James and Fred kept the bludger moving through the air (but away from the team) to try and simulate the real conditions experienced within a game. Justin had told Albus there was no need for him to take to the air however, as he would most likely just get really bored, hovering in front of the hoops with nothing to do. Time went on and still Nigel and Bella searched for the snitch.

"Oh!" Amelia suddenly cried as at the exact same moment Bella and Nigel dived. Albus frantically looked for the snitch and finally spotted it, zooming around close to the ground. Bella and Nigel were neck and neck, both trying to jostle each other out the way, but neither succeeding as they were too evenly matched. They swooped for the ground, both hands out stretched and then the next thing Albus knew they both pulled out, just above the ground, in one perfect movement. For a moment no one was sure what had happened and then they all saw that Bella had the snitch firmly clasped in her hands. Nigel looked at her across their brooms, shaking his head.

For a moment Albus thought he was angry but then he realized that Nigel was in fact shaking with laughter as was Bella. The rest of the team, then a lot of the older Gryffindors in the stand began to join in. Albus was feeling decidedly confused when a hand slapped his shoulder. He looked up to see Lano standing there, with Rose, Scorpius and Frank.

"It happens every year" Lano explained. "Those two both tried out during their very first year and ever since, some how, a different one has won the try outs. Every year we have a different seeker, this is the third time that Patil has beaten Handorf." Albus looked at Lano incredulously as the other wandered off, to congratulate James and Fred. Next thing he knew he was enveloped in congratulatory hugs and back slaps by Frank, Rose and Scorpius.

"Brilliant!" Frank roared

"That was awesome Al!" Scorpius said. "I never knew you could fly THAT well!"

"Oh Alby, wait till Dad hears! He was always thrilled that you preferred keeper, now your on the Gryffindor team he's going to be stoked!" Rose said happily. They chatted excitedly for several minutes, only stopping when Als new team mates came over to offer their own congratulations. Al finally extracted himself when he saw James and Fred standing a little way off, staring around looking perplexed.

"What's up James?" he said walking over.

"Hey Al" James said absently, "congrats"

"Thanks" Albus said smiling broadly again. The grin faded as Fred abruptly asked

"Have you seen Lano?"

"He was here a moment ago" Al said looking around puzzled.

James rolled his eyes, "Thanks Al you've been a great help"

"What's the problem?" Al asked.

Fred sighed. "You know how Lano said he always gets detention for over celebrating? Well he usually starts with a big display right after trials finish, but we haven't seen him at all"

"You haven't?" Al asked confused, "but he came to find you…" he was interrupted by a giggling Rose, Frank and Scorpius.

"You'll never believe what we just saw" Rose said.

"What?" Albus asked curious.

"Lano getting caught by McGonagall"

"What? Where?" James and Fred demanded at the same time.

"In the stands" Scorpius said with a grin. "We don't know what he was doing up there but we saw him dragging something up there when McGonagall just appeared from nowhere and pounced on him. She's taken him straight to do his detention right now".

"Alas poor Lano we knew him well" Fred sighed dramatically hand to his heart.

"And on this most terrible of occasions, did we see the end of our noble Gryffindors streak of mayhem and mischief on the day of Quidditch trials and we did mourn this loss" James said, striking an equally tragic pose. The four first years had just started laughing when there was a gigantic BOOM!

All six of them looked up in shock just in time to see a giant lions head fill the sky and roar triumphantly over the Quidditch Pitch. In the stunned silence that followed everyone in the grounds heard the outraged shriek from just outside the Pitch that could only be McGonagall

"MR DIGGLE!"

_Please review! _


End file.
